the Nephilem of konoha
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Hyoton: Sup folks this was quite a popular demand from my private messages so I said what the hell and went with it here's the summary**_

**Summary: What if Naruto wasn't simply just the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? The sole reason why an Uzumaki was able to contain the nine-tails in their body was because of they're blood. Born from an Angel and Devil he will show the leaf just who the hell they're fucking with.**

**Notes: Angel/Devil Naruto, Ten tailed Naruto, Multi bloodline Naruto, Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto, Godlike, Cold/Sadistic/Intelligent Naruto, all elemental affinity use and yin-yang release **

**Harem: Anko(Devil), Road to ninja Hinata(Devil), Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, (Angel)Tsunade, (Gaia)(Devil), Hana(Devil), Tsume(Devil), Tayuya(Nephlim), Ino(Angel), (Shika)(Angel), (Izumi)(Fallen Angel)**

**Bashing: Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke/Civilian council/Jiraiya(I just can't find anything good about the guy)/Kiba**

**Good Danzo, Good elder council**

**Note I do not own Naruto, Panty and stocking with garter belt, Bleach, RWBY or any elements from other anime or show I used as I've used what comes to mind**

* * *

_**00 streets of Konoha 00**_

Walking through the streets of Konoha seven people could be seen six women and one man.

The man was interesting alone as he was dressed in a business like fashion a black button up shirt with black slacks with that he wore white dress shoes a white tie and a white sleeveless vest. It was his complexion that was the interesting thing he had blue skin with a tear drop shaped head and white hair his eyes were purple. This man was Corset Daemon

The woman he had his arm draped over was his loving wife who his two daughters got they're looks from the most. She had scarlet red skin with two horns on the side of her head in the design of ram's horns. She wore a black tight shirt that read 'Demon goddess' in blue flamed kanji coming over her right breast as the shirt really showed off her curves and assets. On both wrists were spiked bracelets. She wore black leather jeans that went down to her steel toed boots while showing her curves. Her hair color was similar to her youngest daughter Kneesocks in a light blue while instead it cascaded down her back with a rapier on her hip. This is Bracelet Daemon

Next to them were they're twin daughters. On the right was Scanty Daemon the oldest sister who much like they're mother had scarlet red skin with yellow and green eyes. Much like her mother and unlike her sister she had two horns on the side of her head that were similar to bats wings. She had light green hair that went down to her back in a flame like style as she wore a uniform that strained against her impressive bust with two pistols attached to her hip.

And lastly there was Kneesocks Daemon. She shared her mother's light blue hair except she wore it in a ponytail that came to her ankle. She wore the same clothing as her sister except she had a pair of square wire frame glasses on her face. Unlike either of her mother or sister she had a single horn that was on her forehead. On her back were two long scythes that were attached to a chain at the end of both scythes.

Next to them were three women. The tallest was a mix of her two daughters she had a regal elegance to her. She wore a loose turtle neck sweater that left her shoulders bare and a pair of black skinny jeans and high heels. Her long deep purple hair went down to her neck with blond highlights. On her back was a long sword. This was Brazier Anarchy.

Her two daughters walked next to her and you could see the resemblance. Her oldest Panty Anarchy had predominant blond hair that went down to her knees. She wore a red dress and black jeans with high heels. Like Scanty she had two pistols on her hip.

The youngest daughter Stocking Anarchy had her mother's purple hair except instead of the blond highlights she had hot pink streaks in her hair that went to her back. She wore a gothic style dress that defined her bust as her blue eyes looked dull while chewing on a bar of chocolate. She had Twin Katana on either side of her hip.

"Mother I meant to ask are we coming all the way down here in the first place?" Scanty asked ignoring the leers sent the girl's way as they walked towards the hokage's tower

"We are on our way to meet you, Kneesocks, Panty and Stockings fiancée" Bracelet said smiling at the wide eyed looks from the four girls before panty asked

"Is he hot?!" she asked excitedly before her sister slapped her upside the head with her free hand

They're mother handed her a photo of her and a young man who's hair was predominantly blond with the same bright blue eyes as theirs wearing his fourth hokage clothing

"Who's the stud mom?" she asked getting a snigger from Brazier

"That stud as you call him is your uncle. Minato Anarchy Senju Namikaze the man your marrying is his and Bracelet's sisters first born son" she said as they all looked over at bracelet showing them a photo of a young bracelet the same age as they're daughters with a red head look alike of bracelet with pale skin instead of scarlet with royal purple eyes

"Who is she mom?" Kneesocks asked looking at the young version of her mother and her possible twin

"That sweetie is your aunt Kushina Daemon Uzumaki. She and Minato had met when the two of them came to Konoha and soon had gotten married. The two of them had their own set of twin's one boy and one girl. We were told that if something happened to minato and Kushina than their children would come to live with us until they're were old enough start they're shinobi training when they awakened they're devil or angel blood" Corset said

"If that's the case why haven't we heard of them till now?" Stocking asked her uncle

"I don't know sweetheart that's what we're going to find out. We're meeting the hokage the leader of the village now" he said as they walked through the streets

* * *

_**00 Hokage's office 00**_

The aged kage heard knocking on the door as he placed his pipe down he said "Enter"

Walking in he was surprised to see Bracelet, Corset and Brazier as he got up from behind his desk saying "Corset it's wonderful to see you again. You look well"

Giving the man a huge he said "And it's a pleasure to see you as well Hiruzen you've haven't aged a day"

Smiling he was given a kiss on both cheeks by Bracelet and Brazier "Hiruzen it's been too long how have you been?"

"Ah this old man has been well. But you two look as beautiful as the day you both came to Minato and Kushina's wedding" he said with his hands behind his back before he looked at the four girls

"And who are these young ladies?" he asked looking at the four girls as the parents put their arms around they're children

Bracelet hugged her two children saying "these are my lovely girls Scanty Daemon"

"It's a pleasure to meet you hokage-dono" she said bowing as she introduced her other sister

"And this is Kneesocks Daemon my older sister" she said as they're oldest daughter gave him a firm handshake

"It's nice to meet you hokage-dono" she said adjusting her glasses

Brazier smiled hugging her two daughters "This is my oldest daughter Panty Anarchy"

The blond did a two finger salute saying "Sup gramps" getting smacked upside the head by her sister

"Panty show some respect to the hokage for Pete's sake. I'm sorry hokage-sama my idiot sister isn't one to show respect. I'm Stocking Anarchy it's a pleasure to meet you" she said getting a strong healthy laugh from the aged leader

"It's quite alright. She wouldn't be the first to be so informal with me. It's a nice change of pace to be honest since the only people who don't address me by my title are Anko Mitarashi and Naruto" he said laughing

"I'm guessing you're here for him? It's a shame to say that he went training for the finals of the chunin exams with Hinata" he said sitting at his desk

"Who's training him?" Corset asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nobody in fact Naruto is training Hinata after her clan exiled her for losing to her cousin in the preliminary round yesterday. She was in critical condition until he used a medical ninjutsu to speed up her recovery and offered to let her live with him and train her. The truth is he could be sitting here right now if he didn't want to do things the long way" he said

"If that's the case how has he been? And what does he look like now?" he asked as he grabbed the photo of him and Naruto as they ate at the ramen stand

"He wears a genjutsu due to the village claiming him to be the nine-tails given human form. If they saw him with his bloodline awakened the council would have called for his head so along with a few orders I've given him he had to go undercover" he said getting a few raised eyebrows

"Probably you could explain a few things then since we won't be seeing Naruto for some time" Brazier said getting a series of nods from him as he leaned back in his seat

"Well you see it's like this" he started as they listened to his tale

* * *

_**00 time skip time of the chunin exams 00**_

It had been a full thirty days since the preliminaries started and everyone was waiting patiently for the finals to start as both Kazekage and Hokage sat atop the stands as diplomat, Daimyo as well as Shinobi and civilian alike flocked the stands to get out of the unexpected down pour.

At the floor all the genin stood at the ready save for Sasuke and Naruto

* * *

_**00 in the stands 00**_

In the stands the jounin of the other teams with they're students sat nearby as well as the Daemon family and Anarchy family who listened to the conversation

"Hey Sakura do you know where Sasuke and Naruto are?" she asked getting a scoff

"Who cares about the loser? All he's going to do is get in Sasuke-kun's way like always" she said getting a snort from the fishnet wearing jounin

"Please kid. If anyone has gotten in your teams way it's you since from the reports I've read before your sensei get's the nerve to sneak into the mission reports and change them saying you and the Uchiha brat did all the work while Naruto does nothing. I've read the reports, I've talked to him. He does the work you and the self deserving brat gets the credit while sitting on your ass or on the sidelines" Anko said sitting next to the new group

"Please the baka's weak" she said getting a raised eyebrow from them all as a voice said from behind them

"If Naruto-koi is weak then why is it that naruto's in the final's while you're not Whoreuno?" the voice asked making them all turn to see Hinata Yuuhi wearing shorts with a lavender jacket after forsaking her cream one leaving it open showing her impressive D-cup bust being held by a fishnet top

Sakura would have made a retort if not for her being on the receiving end of a byakugan enhanced glare making her turn back around getting a satisfied grin as she looked over to the side she introduced herself

"hello my name is Hinata Yuuhi. It's a pleasure to meet you?" she said with her hand extended getting each of they're names

"You know Naruto?" the tall purple haired woman asked getting a nod

"I'm his fiancée that was arranged between his mom and mine. He should be here any moment now" she said pointing to the sky

* * *

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

**00 Play Tear song from tales of abyss 00**

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! THIS IS THE FINAL CALL FOR NARUTO UZUMAKI BEFORE HE FORFITS!" Genma announced as pristine white feathers fell from the sky as the clouds parted giving the sky a sunset look as the clouds turned black

The ground turned an ink black as a figure shot from the inky abyss while one descended from the sky both with wings

The one who came from the ground had short spiky black hair without a shirt showing his muscled chest wearing spiked belts on both arms as well as black anbu styled pants with two spiked belts on his legs with two large black feathered wings

The one who fell from the sky wore all white with his eyes closed as the two met between the top of the arena grabbing each other's hands before they were enveloped in a black orb that started to get white lines spreading across the sphere as chapel music could be heard playing

The orb exploded as a storm of black and white feathers fell from the sky as a boy completely different from either. He had long snow white hair that bordered on silver that went down to his hips with the hair on the back of his head fanned out on both sides of his head into what looked like wings. The hair at the front of his head was black as night. His sclera was black while his eyes were a dull sapphire blue.

He was wearing White jeans with steel grey shin guards and steel toed boots that came just bellow his knees. He was also wearing a white muscle shirt that parted at the neck that was clasped together by a steel grey metal band that went completely around his neck.

Over that he wore a white double breasted jacket while at the hip was another steel grey band that was held by two more that went completely around his waist and another just around the collar. He wore black fingerless gloves with steel grey rings on each finger along with matching steel grey arm guards that came up to his elbow and over the top of his hands. On his back were two large wings one as white as his hair while the other was as black as night at the base of his spine was a long grey dragon tail.

On the small of his back was a single grey case with a black apparatus. On the mysterious boy's back he had two twin katana (Tensa Zangetsu) on his waist and several pouches on his pants

**00 stop song 00**

"Name?" Genma asked brushing a few feathers off his shoulder as the boy straightened up coming just up to Genma's shoulder

The cold feeling he got from the boy's eyes made him shiver slightly as he said making everyone go wide eyed "Naruto Uzumaki Daemon Namikaze Anarchy Senju"

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"What a hunk! Hate to say it mom but he blows uncle out of the water in the looks department" panty said as her sister handed her a napkin as she looked over as Stocking whipped away a bit of drool that escaped her lips…and blood from her nose

"I know. I've known Naruto-koi since we were children and I still get shivers seeing that cold expression" she said as a devil's tail and wings appeared on her and Anko getting surprised looks from Bracelet and Brazier

"He marked the two of you?" they asked getting nods

"Naruto-kun marked me just the second day of the five day wait of the preliminary match. He was the only other person to visit me while I was incapacitated in the med bay besides Kurenai. He removed the stain that's been on my life since I was his age. Truth is I've fallen for the kid since he was just an ankle biter with the fact that you could say anything about him so long as you didn't enter the taboo of speaking ill about those he cared for" she said with a smile

"He's lying he isn't the son of the fourth hokage or related to the Senju family!" Sakura said getting a tap on the shoulder making her turn to the purple haired woman

"Actually I'm Minato-kun's sister and Naruto-kun's aunt Brazier Namikaze Anarchy Senju Daughter of Risa Namikaze and Tobirama Senju. Nice to meet you" she said with a smile you know that smile that means if you say or do something I don't like I'll ruin that pretty little face…yeah that's the smile she had making sakura shut up and turned around as she waved to the other jounin who were too stunned to wave back while Kiba growled at Naruto for taking his girl while his sister and mom sent a glare his way

* * *

_**00 Arena 00**_

Taking out a pack of cigarettes he lit one with a blackish white flame with his finger saying "Can we get started? I would like to get things over with"

He nodded saying "the first round of the finals will now begin. FIGHT!"

Jumping away from the fight the two stared each other down as Naruto had a neutral expression bordering on the exhausted as he listened to Neji preach about the unfair moments about his life till he was cut off by loud snoring

"Wake up!" Neji said making naruto's head snap up as the snot bubble popped as he rubbed the sleep out of his eye

"Sorry I was forced to listen to a child bitch and moan about how rough his life was growing up. Neji I've seen worse sob stories from orphans who were kicked out of orphanages or had they're countries destroyed at age young ages forced to do things even the most black hearted being feel sympathy for them just to eat. To me your sob story amounts to the equivalent to this cigarette butt" Naruto said flicking Neji in the face with a cigarette butt

"What!" the boy said enraged as Naruto yawned

"You heard me. But you know what makes the difference between them and you? Unlike you those children decided to grow up and take life by the balls to live. You sit and bitch and moan while life goes by you. If you say life is impossible then roll over and die like the dog you are" Naruto said as his wings vanished

"Or better yet…Let me put you down like one" Naruto said with a bloodthirsty grin as he motioned for Neji to come after him as Neji charged at him

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"Wow Naruto really does has balls to say that to the kid" Asuma said getting a snort from Naruto

"Please you, I and every shinobi in the elemental nations know that there are children who have gone through worse than Neji. Naruto is a testament to that" Anko said getting a nod from the other jounin

"Isn't it a little dangerous for him to fight Neji a member of a clan who specializes in close combat?" Kurenai asked

"Nope Naruto-kun and I didn't spend the month just talking. I've also taught him the Hyuuga style taijutsu and the counter measures. As well as the weaknesses of the byakugan" Hinata said

"Hinata!" Kurenai said getting a raised hand in response

"There is no rule against learning an opponent's weakness. Besides Naruto-kun already knew about them he just needed a refresher course" she said getting a nod from the other jounin

"She makes a good point Kurenai besides many bloodlines have many exposed secrets. The hyuuga's lack of diversity in the arts and the uses of their doujutsu are highly over used" Bracelet explained making Kurenai nod in defeat as they watched Naruto duck and dodge Neji's attacks

* * *

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

"I'm getting bored here you know?" Naruto said evading neji's attempt to hit him in the chest with a palm strike and kicked him back

"You know what I find the most humorous? Your clan leader exiled Hinata for being weak. The only main branch member who gave a shit about the side branch and you all put her down calling her weak when all she had to do was this" he said performing a simple handsign making him fall to his knees for four seconds screaming in pain

"You see you call her weak and removed the only main branch that didn't look down on the side branch or see them as slaves and you toss her aside. But then again I never did like your holier than though clan. I found them to be pretty damn pathetic" he said ducking under a blow to the head and back flipped kicking him in the chin sending him back into the wall as he left a deep imprint with spider web cracks

Sighing he said "You know Neji I was hoping for a prodigy to offer more than this but you leave a lot to be desired"

Having heard enough Neji charged Naruto with his byakugan active to come to a shock "W-Why can't I see your chakra network?!"

Smirking he said "It's simple I devised a seal that prevented doujutsu users from seeing my chakra network and points for the searchers like the Hyuuga clan. And would let me prevent a person from copying my techniques aka the sharingan rendering those bloodlines useless"

Pushing him back he said "But I'll finish this"

Focusing dark chakra through his leg he said "_**Meiton: **__**Jigoku hebi sutoraiki (Dark style: Hells serpent strike )**_"

Releasing his kick he sent a barrage of dark serpents striking neji leaving him battered granting Naruto enough time to say "And I think this was what you were about to do?"

Getting into the Hyuuga stance causing several shinobi to go wide eyed

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"NO WAY!" Tenten said standing up making all the genin stare at her with a confused expression

"What is it Tenten-san?" Choji asked munching away at his chips

"That stance is one of the hyuuga's signature techniques that hit's a large number of the chakra points in a single motion but you have to have excellent accuracy, speed and pressure to pull it off" she said

"What is so special about what the dobe is doing?" Kiba asked getting smacked upside the head by his sister

"That's the hyuuga's most well known technique Eight trigrams sixty four palms hitting sixty four of the opponent's chakra points ruining the chakra flow of their opponent or stopping the flow completely" Hana said getting wide eyed looks from the other genin

"For Naruto-kun to have mastered the technique so quickly says a lot about him" Tsume said eying Naruto along with her daughter as were the other women in the stands with a lustful gaze

* * *

_**00 arena floor 00**_

"How did it go again…Oh yeah you're within my field of divination! Eight trigrams Sixty four thundering palms" he said as his hands discharged a black lightning rapidly striking the chakra points of his opponent after finally hitting his opponent firmly on the chest causing him to fall back unconscious

He looked over to genma saying "call the match he won't be able to move for some time"

He nodded saying "Winner NARUTO UZUMAKI DAEMON NAMIKAZE ANARCHY SENJU!"

The crowd went silent as the jounin and shinobi who were pro Naruto went spastic chanting his name as he waved to the crowd before he went up the stairs to the fighters booth

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"Man he was ruthless" Panty said watching him walk up the stairs as she and several other women held a feather

"Indeed but he's got that air of authority that you would see in a leader. His future is bright that is certain" Bracelet said watching her nephew being hugged by a girl with a lazy expression as her hair was done in a pineapple style much like Anko's

"He's far above chunin in skill that much is certain on the way he not only out moved a Hyuuga but also did so without getting hit once. I'm asking the kid to be made at least a tokubetsu jounin at the least until he gets more missions under his belt" Asuma said getting a nod from the other chunin and jounin

"I'm excited to see what the other fights are gonna be like if they're all this adrenaline pumping" Scanty said getting a nod as her mother said

"Oh if they're anything like back when we were your age then the people fighting are going to pull out all the stops" Bracelet said getting a nod from her sister-in-law

"Oh yes those fights were exciting. Everyone pulled all the stops just to stay in the fight from traps to strategies as they compared they're strengths against each other. In fact me, Minato, Kushina, and Bracelet were in the chunin exams back then" she said getting a awed look from the other genin

"Seriously? What happened how far did you make it?" Ino asked

"Bracelet and I fought in the semi-finals only to suffer a double knock out. Minato and Kushina fought in the finals where Minato came on top just barely thanks to his speed but Kushina was a slower than him by about a second. Naruto's mom wasn't called the red death for nothing. She was a guaranteed death sentence when she pulled out her sword or scythe" Brazier said reminiscing about the glory days

Corset cackled "Oh I remember the time a group of guys tried to rape her. Oh I don't know who I should have felt sorry for. Kushina for going through something no woman should or the men who tried when she beat them brutally and cut off they're anatomy and shoving them down their throats HAHAHA"

Bracelet gave a small laugh "I remember that you avoided Kushina like the plague because she was on a four week tirade and nearly killed every man who so much as looked at her funny"

"Poor Minato when he asked her if she was alright he came back with a bruise the size of Kuromaru's head" Tsume said laughing like a mad woman as Hana could only wonder what Naruto's mother was like as were many of the genin

* * *

_**00 Contestants booth 00**_

"So Naruto-kun who do you think is going to fight next?" Shika asked on aruto's right arm as she leaned into his shoulder while Gaia (Just look up her description on the king of Hellsing) had her head on his lap as he combed his hand through her hair.

He and Gaia knew each other when the hokage took him on a trip to suna to meet the Kazekage for training and saw her being picked on by the other kids. Not liking it he stood up for her and won her friendship and ultimately her affection as he was the reason Shukaku no longer existed inside her

"My best guess is you and Temari-nee will be next, then Gaia and Sasuke if he doesn't get disqualified, then Shino and Kankuro" he said leaning against the wall

They gave him a raised eyebrow as Kankuro asked "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged "eh the pairings are chosen by the civilian's or the Uchiha ass kissers and want him to have easy matches to inflate his ego. But as I said early if he doesn't make it on time for his match that the pairings I gave off will be the ones to go"

As he said that Genma announced "WILL SUBAKU NO TEMARI AND SHIKA NARA PLEASE COME DOWN FOR THE SECOND ROUND!"

Shika groaned before saying "I wonder if I could just forfeit?"

Being the ass Naruto is he said "Shika-chan you and I both know that if you forfeit before you put an effort into this your mom would have your ass placed on a plaque and put it over her fire place before you could say I quite"

Looking into the stands she saw her mother shoot her a death glare that made her shake in her shoes before relenting as she and Temari made their way down to the arena floor

* * *

_**00 same as canon 00**_

_**00 In the stands 00**_

"SHE FOREFITED! SHE HAD HER ON THE ROPES!" Ino said getting snort from Choji

"Ino you and I both know that she isn't the type to put an absolute effort into anything she doesn't find worth doing. The fact that she went as long as she did makes me wonder what Naruto said to get her to fight in the first place" he said

"Most likely Naruto mentioned Yoshino beating her head in if she didn't at least try" Anko said making the other genin 12 to nod

"Um what's so frightening about this Yoshino that made her fight?" Kneesocks asked Anko

"Yoshino is a Nara by blood but unlike them she isn't lazy or sluggish. In fact she's practically the enforcer of the Nara clan and became known as the Aijin no Kage (Shadow mistress) for her mastery of the Nara clan techniques and her…Sadistic tendencies" She explained getting a nod from Tsume

"She besides Minato and Kushina-sensei and the sannin are the only ones to have a rank to go on the SS-rank before she retired to make sure her husband did what he needed to so the clan doesn't get screwed over" Kurenai explained as they nodded seeing Gaia stand at the arena floor as he called for Sasuke's name several times only for another jounin to appear and whisper something in his ear seeing him mutter under his breath as he announced

"DUE TO SASUKE UCHIHA'S ABSSENCE HE HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED! AS SUCH SUBAKU NO GAIA WILL COMMENCE TO THE NEXT ROUND!" he said getting boo's from everyone while the angel and devil families raised an eyebrow

"Why are they booing?" Stocking asked chewing on another chocolate bar getting surprised look from Sakura

"Sasuke-kun is Konoha's golden boy! And the sure fired vote for being given a promotion!" she said getting a dismissive snort from the Goth wearing girl

"Then he isn't as great as everyone preaches him to be if he can't stand to be on time for such an important event. Besides I've heard about the kid and he seems spoiled and self deserving" she said going back to her chocolate bar after tossing one to Choji who munched on it appreciatively

"How can you say that!? And who are you anyway!?" she asked more like screeched causing her to have ino's hand clamp over her mouth

"Sorry about that she can be a bit excessive and loud. But I'm curious as well. I know Bracelet-san is related to Naruto-kun's mom while Brazier is Minato-sama's sister but what are your connections to him?" she asked getting a shrug

"I'm Stocking Anarchy and this is my older sister Panty Anarchy We're Naruto-kun's cousins on his dad's side" She said extending her hand giving the blond a handshake as panty just waved

"I'm Scanty Daemon and this is my older sister Kneesocks Daemon. We're also his cousin's on his mom's side of the family" the green flamed haired Devil said as both sisters gave a polite smile

"I'm kind of curious why do I sense such odd chakra coming from you all and Naruto?" Kurenai asked getting a raised eyebrow from the others as Kankuro forfeited due to his disadvantage against shino for his bugs

"It's the Uzumaki and Namikaze blood. The Uzumaki blood is called the Devil's soul where the darker the moment they're bloodline activates the more demonic they're appear as well as grant the user the use of the **Meiton(Dark)** affinity. While the Namikaze blood is the holy embrace where when the carrier has experienced such a powerful positive emotion they're will achieve a holy release turning into an angel" Corset explained

"They also have the use of the **Hikari(light)** release. The one Naruto holds is if the wielder has a balance of light and darkness in his soul and has balanced both for a long period of time. What he has is the Nephlim's Call. The user has the use of both light and dark but the combination of **Yūgure(Twilight) **Release. All three of the bloods are granted a body type bloodline called the eternal body. As the name implies you age slower than any normal person would while you body stays in it's top physical condition and strength which is nearly unlimited until you hit your prime age where you stop aging completely" she explained getting wide eyed looks as Ino got in close asking

"How old are you and Bracelet-san look to be at least twenty that I thought your daughters were your younger sisters?" she asked with wide eyes getting a chuckle

"If you wouldn't believe it we're both in our late forties. We stopped aging when we turned twenty-one" she said getting wide eyes from the listeners as Anko whistled

"Damn you keep youselves looking good that's for sure. What exercises do you do?" she asked

"Simple shinobi training. Since our nephew marked you and Hinata and adjusted to the devil soul to a 100% sync rate it wouldn't be a surprise if you obtained the body base as well so just keep up your training" she said as they listened to Genma shout out

"THE SEMI-FINALS WILL NOW COMMENCE WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI DAEMON AND SUBAKU NO GAARA PLEASE COME DOWN!" he shouted as she reappeared in a whirlwind of sand while Naruto appeared in a black fire

"Oh oh the fights starting!" Anko said excitedly pulling a bag of popcorn out of nowhere as everyone stared at her with a questioning expression

"….What I can't eat while watching a fight?" She asked as everyone shook their heads as they either were used to her wacky antics or are adjusting to them

* * *

_**00 arena floor 00**_

As Naruto and Gaia squared off as they awaited Genma's announcement a whirlwind of leaves appeared between the two fighters as Kakashi and Sasuke stood in the center of it

Although Naruto and Gaia's expression's couldn't be read you could see it in their eyes that they wanted to kill the two who interrupted their match as they decided to pull some cheesy theatrics as a over powered leaf shunshin as Gaia and the large shinobi grouping all thought '_Naruto's was better_'

Looking towards genma Kakashi asked "Are we late?"

He only gave an annoyed sigh saying "Yes Hatake you are extremely late. So late in fact you've missed three fights…We're in the semi-finals now"

Raising an eyebrow he asked "I take it Naruto lost?"

Shaking his head he said with a smirk "No in fact he utterly defeated and humiliated the Hyuuga clan as he countered the hyuuga's taijutsu and won using his own clan's technique. In fact you're interrupting his match now"

Pointing to the annoyed Devil/Angel/Dragon as his tail twitched irritable as his wings reappeared extended drawing a shadow causing his blue eyes to glow

He looked back to genma saying "please genma everyone in Konoha knows Naruto is a short blond loudmouth. Where is he?"

"I'm right here Shitty Hatake you should take your nose out of that fucking book and get your eye checked you damn Cyclops!" the same silvery white haired boy said as he moved his bangs to reveal his whisker marks

"Naruto! That's no way to speak to your sensei. But I'll forgive you since you saved Sasuke-kun's spot you can go now" he said dismissively only to get bombarded by naruto's killer intent

"Fuck you! The spoiled fuck wants to fight than he should have come when he was supposed to. I worked to get here not by special treatment like the Uchiha fledgling" Naruto said glaring at Kakashi as he got in naruto's face

"I said leave Naruto. That is a direct order!" Kakashi said getting a smirk from Naruto

"How about this" Naruto said looking at the hokage

"HEY OLD MAN! WOULD YOU OFFER A BATTLE BETWEEN ME AND SASUKE?! HE WINS HE GETS MY PLACE I WIN HE'S GOTTA DO D-RANK MISSIONS FOR A YEAR NO PAY!" he said getting an appraising look from the hokage who nodded

He looked at Gaia who looked slightly pissed as he said "And when I win I'll give you a hell of a fight"

Grinning she walked past him after kissing him on the cheek saying "Make it quick. I've been looking forward to our rematch for a while now"

He watched her sway her hips appreciatively before he turned to Sasuke and Kakashi his eyes grew dark again

"So Uchiha what's it going to be you going to show the village you're the elite you claim to be or is this '_clanless_' orphan going to show you up like the bitch I know you are in front of every diplomat, Daimyo, and shinobi here?" he said getting a scowl from both Sharingan wielders

* * *

_**00 ? 00**_

"Alright I'm sold!" a boy with six arms said getting a weird look from the three other companions

"What the fuck do you mean spider-fucker?" The only red head with a white streak in her hair asked

"That's what I'm talking about! Come on Jirobo don't tell me you aren't seeing the resemblance? Excessive use of cursing, long hair except his is completely white except for the front, hell the man looks like if he dyed his hair red save for a streak he could be your twin!" he said making the previously mentioned Jirobo take a closer look

"_I wouldn't be surprised…After all she is my darling younger twin sister_" they heard a voice come from the shadows from where they're hiding

"Who the fuck is there!?" the girl said as the man they were talking about came from the shadows

"Hello sister" the boy said getting wild looks from them all save for the spider-man who whooped

"I told you they were related. Nice to meet ya dude! Names Kidomaru you are?" he said shaking naruto's hand as he smirked

"Naruto Uzumaki Daemon Namikaze Anarchy Senju older brother to Tayuya Uzumaki Daemon Namikaze Anarchy Senju by about five minutes" he introduced himself as he got hit in the head with a steel flute as Naruto took the form of a chibi with large watery eyes

"Please I was born an orphan dipshit" she said getting a groan in disappointment

"Aw sis that's no way to act to your brother. I was expecting tears a hug…something and instead I get a blow to the head what's with women and aiming for the head and for the dick" he complained getting a sympathetic pat on the shoulder

"I don't believe it if that's the case how come I've never heard of ya!" she exclaimed getting a disbelieving look

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you were kidnapped by a sadistic snake fuck who has a strong appreciation for young boys? Orochimaru kidnapped you while dad and mom were sealing Kyuubi in me and since there was no certification of how many children they had besides me they didn't commit a search" he explained with a scowl as had a look that said I don't believe you

"I can prove I'm your brother I have a blood test scroll design by the third hokage. We put both of our blood in the vile while one of your friends pushes chakra through the seal. If the seal turns black after flashing between red and black then it's a negative and I'm not your brother if it turns red I'm really your brother" he said watching her get contemplative before nodding

"Alright I'll play along but what happens if it's positive?" she asked

"It's simple when Orochimaru attempts the invasion I kill the snake for ruining Anko-chan's life and for kidnapping my sister after I shove his sword hilt deep up his pale ass after I used it to cut off his balls and shove them down his throat" he explained getting a whistle from Tayuya while the other men paled covering they're anatomy

"Oh now I'm hopping your my brother. You've got a sadistic streak to you" she said wrapping her arms around his waist while subtly feeling his muscles

"So shall we?" he said as he pulled out a vile allowing the two to cut their thumbs as blood pooled in the glass object while Sakon the boy with grey hair pushed chakra through the seal until it flashed for a few moments after staying red

"Told ya! Now when the snake show's his face I'll kill him" he said tossing them a scroll

"Much like the way I removed Anko's curse mark that will remove your own. Now be sure to cheer me on I've got a over privileged child to discipline" he said with a sadistic grin as he melted into a puddle of darkness that faded

"Tayuya no offense but your brother is now _The _most frightening person I've meet with Orochimaru being third and you being second on your period" Kidomaru said getting nods from the others Tayuya included who shook seeing the bloodthirsty grin

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"Hey everyone how are ya?" Kakashi asked getting silence as a response except for sakura who waved at him as he did so lazily in return

Getting silence he asked "What's wrong you act like someone died?"

"Something did die Hatake our respect for you" Kurenai said with a glare making him raise an eyebrow

"What did I do Kurenai?" he asked getting a huff

"We all know what you've done and what you've said during the month break. You called Naruto an accident as a shinobi and how you didn't want to train him because he would ruin your reputation. My father had recorded your entire conversation with him" Asuma said with a scowl as he got in Kakashi's face

"So my father your lord hokage is a fool for making Naruto a genin. Who was the idiot who walked head first into an enemies home turf and got trapped in a water jutsu where you had to be saved by Naruto? Who fought the ice wielder while your golden boy was knocked unconscious for being cocky? And who's the one who fought Orochimaru while your golden boy shook like a leaf and ran with your other teammate leaving him unconscious hanging in a tree after saving them? Face it Kakashi the only failures I see are you and the rest of your team. He knows you've falsified the field reports you better have your excuses ready because the hokage is going to have your ass" Asuma said after sitting down

Seeing the glares he saw the Anarchy family and said "Brazier it's great to see you"

Not even acknowledging him she said "Hatake I can't say I feel the same"

"What's your problem?" he asked getting a glare

"For trash like you? I won't waste my breath and when speaking to me and my daughters it's Namikaze-sama got it" she said turning to the fight

* * *

_**00 arena floor 000**_

"THE SIDE MATCH WILL NOW BEGIN BETWEEN NARUTO UZUMAKI DAEMON NAMIKAZE ANARCHY SENJU AGAINST SASUKE UCHIHA…BEGIN!" Genma announced as Sasuke charged at Naruto with a kunai as Naruto ducked and dodged the strikes as Naruto yawned

"man First the Hyuuga brat now this year's genin of the year and you were trained by Kakashi-teme for fuck sake I guess S-class shinobi just aren't that much better than everyone imagines now a days" He said catching the thrown shuriken after he laced them with wind chakra he threw them back faster making Sasuke dodge while getting hit by a few grazing blows

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"It seems your student isn't fairing so well against Naruto huh?" Anko said jabbing him in the shoulder as she winced as Naruto sent him into the wall thanks to a blow from his tail

"Sasuke-kun's just warming up that baka doesn't even know what's coming. He's always lost against Sasuke this time won't be any different!" Sakura said as kakashi nodded

"Huh really one eye because this fight has gone on for a…hour now and your student hasn't landed a single blow on my *ahem* sorry our fiancée yet" Panty said quickly as her sister and cousins glared holes in her head from behind

"He's just giving Naruto a false sense of security is all watch he will win" Kakashi said

"whatever you say Hatake but your student will lose" Anko said watching Naruto dominate the fight after seeing kakashi activate his Sharingan much like Sasuke had not too long ago

* * *

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

He watched Sasuke flip up the side of the wall as he performed a series of handsigns not noticing naruto's smirk as his hand was covered in lightning that sound like the cry of birds

"_**CHIDORI!**_" Sasuke yelled as he ran down the wall and was in front of Naruto in a matter of moments only for his hand to stop just short of his heart as Naruto caught his wrist

"Again that's just sad and pathetic. One because you thought that would work and two because that sorry excuse of a jutsu is called an assassination jutsu when it's far too flashy and loud" Naruto said leaning to the left as he pulled Sasuke's arm back as he caught Sasuke by the elbow as he broke it by slamming his knee and elbow against it making that arm go limp as Sasuke screamed in pain

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"HAHAHA I was going to ask you if you were insane for teaching a mentally unstable person a S-rank jutsu but seeing him get disarmed I'll take my complaint back" Anko said making kakashi go livid but held his tongue

"It seems Sasuke is out" Corset said seeing Naruto release his arm as Sasuke feel face down not moving as Kakashi went to grab him

* * *

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

"SASUKE CAN NO LONGER CONTINUE SO WINNER BY KNOCKOUT NARUTO UZUMAKI DAEMON NAMIKAZE ANARCHY SENJU! Now can we get to the actual fight?" Genma asked watching Kakashi pick up Sasuke after shooting Naruto a glare which he returned making him retreat to the medics

"NOW AS ORIGINALLY WILL SUBAKU NO GAIA PLEASE COME DOWN AND FIGHT FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS JUTSU!" genma said getting a nod as he left the field as she came back down to the arena

She dropped her gourd as Naruto took off his coat as both created a huge crater getting wide eyed looks

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"I do believe Naruto-kun and Gaia-chan's items weight more than lee's weights?" Gai said as he watched the two of them get into a stance

"It's possible though Naruto-kun and Gaia-chan have known one another since he went with hokage-sama to Suna during a treaty meeting to fix relations between them. The two have been close since" Hinata said watching the two exchange blows as she blocked his tail with some of her sand that she made from the ground

The two of them continued the dance until she drew a bladed lance while he drew the black apparatus on his back as it extended and changed into a scythe

"Oh my" Bracelet said getting everyone's attention

"What is it mom?" Kneesocks asked

"That looks like his mother's crescent rose a weapon I thought would never see the light of day since her death" she said smiling seeing him dance with the weapon as he blocked and parried Gaia's attacks while trying to deliver his own as she blocked the blows

"He probably wanted to carry her legacy and made his own based off of hers with a few modifications" Brazier suggested as she watched him dig the blade into the ground as he fired off several rounds that were blocked by her sand

Watching him avoid the tendrils of sand that she sent his way by using the force the bullets gave off Corset said "I must admit for someone who didn't have a teacher to show him how to use that particular weapon he's got promise"

* * *

_**00 arena floor 00**_

"gotta say Naruto-kun this is as fun as it was before years ago" Gaia said as they locked weapons again before noticing the blade glow black

Smirking he said "True gaia-hime but unlike those times where it was a draw this won't"

His eyes turned completely black as he vanished in a black mist before reappearing in front of her spinning the scythe making her back flip after getting nicked on the cheek both having a bloodthirsty grin

He vanished again as he reappeared in front of her with the end of the staff at her head as he jabbed making her duck and dodge before he brought the blade around as she used her sand to get back

Gaia licked her lips as a pair of devil wings appeared as the two of them ran at each other causing a huge pressure to build in the stadium

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"Damn this is good! Not even our fight was this intense bracelet" Brazier said watching the two vanish and reappear causing shockwave after shockwave

"No shit not even minato and Kushina were like this" she said as Ino asked

"Um Bracelet-san what's with them? I mean I've never seen Naruto with that expression before" she asked getting a pat on the head by corset

"It's the devil blood in him and by extension Anko, Hinata, and Gaia. They have a lust for battle the greater the opponent the more crazed they become" he explained as bracelet wrapped an arm around his

"And the after effects are something" she said with a dreamy smile that Hinata shared getting a few raised eyebrows

"What do you mean?" Hana asked getting a snigger from Tsume

"She means pup that the sex they have due to the bloodlust gives mind blowing a whole new meaning. I think Hinata knows what I mean huh tell us about it" she said laughing at the blush

Hinata retreated back to her shy side before grinning "um before I go into detail for those who don't want to hear cover your ears because I'm not censoring a thing"

Every man within the area covered their ears except for corset who had a note pad and pen while the women leaned in while keeping their eyes on the fight watching each other draw the other's blood

"To simplify 31 long nights toe curling, throat burning, eye popping, mind numbing pleasure. After training we would go at it and he could go for hours…So big" she said with a blank look as she went into detail getting everyone to eye Naruto while corset re-read the notes he took showing them to his wife getting a nod as they grinned

Once they finished they heard a loud shock wave making those who were engrossed in the story turn to the arena to see a shocking sight

The arena was in shambles. The walls were littered with cracks and chunks missing as it littered the floor

At the center of a large crater was Naruto and Gaia who were still going at it as Naruto's shirt was destroyed while Gaia's was barely holding up as both had a large gash across the chest

Even though the two of them were exhausted they still had a crazed lust

"Damn this is a fight for the record books!" Asuma said getting a nod from the others as Choji and Stocking forsake they're sweets to watch the fight that is sure to go down as a fight more remember able than the battle between Madara and Hashirama

* * *

_**00 arena floor 00**_

Both Naruto and Gaia were a mess and beyond exhaustion but the only thing that was on each other's mind were to get the other to submit

As soon as a silent signal went off the two charged as when they reached the center they're weapons clashed with enough force to send their weapons out of each other's hands as they embedded themselves into the wall with naruto's scythe near Hinata and the other's while Gaia's lance hit the wall behind her

That didn't stop either of them as they charged at each other causing another shockwave kicking up dirt as it cleared they were at a standstill until they both kicked each other in the side as they flew into a wall

* * *

_**00 Contestant's booth 00**_

"If I got to fight either of them I'm forfeiting I don't care what anyone says you'd have to be suicidal to fight them if they're like this" Temari said getting a nod from her brother, Shino and Shika

"If this is them in a bloodlust I'd hate to see them when they're pissed because this is almost as frightening as when Gaia is on her period" Kankuro said as he shook in fear remembering every moment

"Please Kankuro you always shake like a bitch when me or Gaia are on our period it isn't that bad" she said getting a disbelieving look before he rolled his eyes turning back to the fight

* * *

_**00 arena floor 00**_

Both knew that they were on their last leg so they pushed everything they got as they dug themselves out of the wall

Gaia gathered the sand from her gourd and the loose earth forming a large hand similar to shukaku's while Naruto's hands were a blur as they turned black as they spread up his arms in black flames

The two attacks released as they met in mid air as Naruto and Gaia's attacks clashed

"_**Enton: Jigoku no Kiba(blaze style: Hell's fang)**_"

"_**Suna: Shukaku no Tsume(sand style: Shukaku's claw)**_"

The two attacks were at a stalemate until the built up energy exploded creating a large screen of smoke

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"Damn it I can't see anything going on down there!" Anko said glaring at the smoke that seemed to persist after Ino had grabbed Naruto's black scythe as she looked it over

"I gotta admit this was beautifully crafted. Tenten your dad's the only blacksmith in Konoha did he make this?" she asked getting a shake of the head

"No if dad made something this advanced the village would be swarmed with these types of weapons. If he made this I have to find out because I kind of want to dismantle it and see what makes it tick" She said looking over the scythe as she hit a trigger causing it to change into a sniper rifle that split into twin combat pistols

Placing them back together she was awed but was quickly brought back to reality when Hinata said "Hey look the smoke is clearing!"

Looking through the smoke they saw Naruto and Gaia standing in the center of where they're attacks clashed

* * *

_**00 arena floor 00**_

The two looked like they could barely stand while genma stood between the two looking at them as both were barely conscious

As he was about to call this a draw both of them started to fall forward until Naruto caught himself while Gaia fell flat

Looking Naruto over seeing he was still conscious he said "WINNER OF THE FIRST SEMI-FINAL ROUND NARUTO UZUMAKI DAEMON!"

The crowd was silent until the arena exploded into roar of cheers at the epic fight as Naruto helped the medics place Gaia in a stretcher

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Ino said watching Naruto stumble his way up the stairs as he waited for the arena to be fixed they all got up to go to the contestant's booth

* * *

_**00 contestant's booth 00**_

"Dude that was crazy I've never seen either of you get like that before" Kankuro said as he turned to his sister

"I gotta agree sure the two of you go overboard when sparring or training but this is really hitting the bar. You alright?" she asked getting out a med kit

"I'll be fine just need a few moments to rest and I'll be fine if I can collect enough chakra…Though I will need some new pants…and a shirt and my jacket was ruined that was my favorite jacket" he said with a depressed aura listing off a series of things wrong as his pants were destroyed as one leg was completely removed while the other came up to his thigh and his shirt was completely destroyed hanging off him

He made a shadow clone to build up chakra to transfer back to him when everyone came in from the stands when he was tackled by Hinata and Anko

"That was amazing Naruto…And here are some new clothes" She said handing him a scroll as he thanked her throwing a smoke bomb when it dispersed he was wearing an exact replica of what he wore before except these were black with red steel

"As much as I like white dark colors are in my top likes" Naruto said fastening his clothes as he noticed seven faces he's never seen before

"Um…Sorry I don't believe we've meet" Naruto said as he had gathered enough to stand as the angels and devils walked forward

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto-kun I'm your aunt on your mom's side. Bracelet Uzumaki Daemon" she said walking forward giving her nephew a hug that he returned

"You know in my mom's journal there was mention of a corset, Bracelet, and Brazier…Are you them?" he asked getting a nod from the mentioned people causing him to grin

"Epic I find my sister and meet more of my family. Who are you four?" he asked

"We're your cousins on your dad's side. Sup sexy I'm Panty Anarchy Namikaze" she said with flirty smile as her sister groaned

"Don't mind my bitch of a sister. I'm Stocking Anarcy Namikaze panty's little sister though she acts like the kid out of the two of us" She said giving him a hug which he returned with a smile

"We're your mom's nieces. I'm Scanty Daemon Uzumaki it's nice to finally meet you" the green flame haired girl said smiling as she hugged him

"I'm Kneesocks Daemon Uzumaki. Scanty's older sister by a few seconds it is a pleasure to meet you" She said giving him a hug making him chuckle

Ino walked up to him handing him the scythe "Your fight was amazing Naruto-kun"

"Hehe thank you though it was my most difficult one. Hope I didn't disappoint?" he said getting massive no as Asuma said

"Kid there is no doubt that fight will be as well known as the battle between Hashirama and Madara. Though the council is going to throw a stink about what happened today" he said making Naruto scoff

"You mean the civilian council? They have no pull over shinobi affairs and even if they did who's going to believe whatever bullshit excuse they can throw? The daimyo? He's here. The hokage he permitted the fight" He said getting nods from the other shinobi

While they talked and Naruto got to know his family genma had the arena repaired as if the field was perfectly fine giving Naruto enough time to completely recover

"THE SECOND ROUND OF THE SEMI-FINALS WILL NOW COMMENCE WILL SUBAKU NO TEMARI AND SHINO ABURAME PLEASE COME DOWN!" Genma said as Temari was about to fly down

"I would like to forfeit Proctor-san. Fighting against Temari would be a wasted effort on my part" he said getting a raised eyebrow before shrugging

"THEN LET'S COMMENCE WITH THE FINALS BETWEEN SUBAKU NO TEMARI AND NARUTO UZUMAKI DAEMON NAMIKAZE ANARCHY SENJU!" he said as Naruto waved to the group before vanishing in a black haze while Temari flew down

"Come on let's get back to our seats I want to see this!" Anko said running back to her seat quickly being followed by the others

* * *

_**00 Arena floor 00**_

"Are both of you ready?" he asked getting a nod as Temari and Naruto readied they're weapons

"Then START!" he said getting out of the way when the suna kunoichi swung her fan causing a large tornado towards Naruto

"Don't think just because you beat my sister means I'll keel over. I'm fighting to win!" She said watching him vertically slice the tornado in half

"And don't think just because I've come from a serious battle mean I'm still recovering" he said running at her as she swung her fan again only for the same result to happen

* * *

_**00 stands 00**_

"Temari's at a serious disadvantage with Naruto and his wind manipulation and even though he used a lot of chakra in his and Gaia's fight he's still got the advantage in reserves because creating those tornado's seem to take a lot out of her" Hinata said noticing Temari was slightly panting while Naruto wasn't even breathing hard

"Yeah to create that many tornado's at that size requires a lot of chakra control to pull off and she barely hits that mark and it's burning her right now" Asuma said watching as Naruto got in close using the blade to cut the fan in half with his wind affinity as he now had the blade at her neck watching her submit

"WINNER OF THE CHUNIN FINAL'S NARUTO UZUMAKI DAEMON NAMIKAZE ANARCHY SENJU!" Genma said getting applause from the shinobi and diplomats alike as everyone left with Naruto knowing Orochimaru delayed his plan due to him beating Gaia before he could start the plan letting Naruto smirk in satisfaction knowing Orochimaru would have to attempt his attack at another time and reunite with his sister but for

"Hey Naruto!" he heard seeing everyone running to him

"We're going to celebrate your win come on your cooking!" Hinata said pushing him out of the stadium

For now spending time with people he cares about and getting to know his relatives holds greater importance the council and they're bitch fit can wait for another time

* * *

_**Hyoton: Well here's the project that everyone wanted to see I feel like it was a decent story. Good action nice info on they're bloodline. Adequate amount of bashing…All good huh?**_

_**Well that is the first chapter of my Naruto/PSG story if I get enough positive reviews I'll take up another chapter **_

_**Anyways Hyoton's Out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hyoton: Hey everyone I gotta admit when I did the first chapter I didn't honestly think anyone would want a second chapter. Anyways this was a huge surprise as when I logged on last night I had at least twenty reviews asking for more.**_

**Summary: What if Naruto wasn't simply just the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? The sole reason why an Uzumaki was able to contain the nine-tails in their body was because of they're blood. Born from an Angel and Devil he will show the leaf just who the hell they're fucking with.**

**Notes: Angel/Devil Naruto, Ten tailed Naruto, Multi bloodline Naruto, Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto, Godlike, Cold/Sadistic/Intelligent Naruto, all elemental affinity use and yin-yang release**

**Harem: Anko(Devil), Road to ninja Hinata(Devil), Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, (devil)Tsunade, (Gaia)(Devil), Hana(Devil), Tsume(Devil), Tayuya(Nephlim), Ino(Angel), (Shika)(Angel), (Izumi)(Fallen Angel), Yugao (Angel), Kushina (Devil)**

**Bashing: Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke/Civilian council/Jiraiya (I just can't find anything good about the guy)/Kiba**

**Good Danzo, Good elder council**

**Note I do not own Naruto, Panty and stocking with garter belt, Bleach, RWBY or any elements from other anime or show I used as I've used what comes to mind**

_**00 Namikaze estate 00**_

"Ugh last time I party that hard" Naruto groaned waking up feeling warmth on his body making him look down to see his four cousins, Hinata, Anko, Gaia and Shika sleeping with him making him sigh in relaxation as he was about to fall asleep after seeing the time being 2:59 in the morning.

As he was about to close his eyes to join them in sleep they snapped back open as he heard a loud pounding on the door making him growl before ignoring it. The knocking continued five more times before he had enough and created a shadow clone to let the girls snuggle into as his double gave a sly grin which he returned with a murderous glare as the girl's pushed they're breast against it

As he went downstairs he ripped the door open growling out "_WHAT_!"

At the other end of the door was a female anbu with a cat mask making her wince saying "Naruto-kun by order of the civilian council you and those currently living in here with you are to meet at the council chambers"

He just stared at her as he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt just a pair of sweatpants before he said "Yugao-nee I'll disregard the fact that you just took an order from someone who isn't the hokage, shinobi council or the elder council. But heed this in mind tell them that if they try ordering one of hokage-sama's ninja around again someone will die"

She nodded wishing him a good day leaving him as he saw the time and was now wide awake he chose to relax on the couch watching t.v.

'_Orochimaru has my sister and her friends, she didn't completely awaken her nephlim blood possibly because of Orochimaru's hickey. I know Orochimaru wants Sasuke and for him to have had my sister and the others with him means she was one of his elite. I guess I'll just have to wait and grab them when given the chance_' he thought with a scowl knowing Orochimaru got away from him but not again next time when he had the perfect opportunity he'd make himself a snake skin belt

When he saw a pair of red arms wrap themselves around his neck from behind the couch as a pair of lips touched his neck "hmm Naruto-kun what are you doing up?"

Sighing he said "an anbu woke me up saying the civilian council ordered us to appear at the council chambers. I told them if they don't want to explain why they had a council meeting without the hokage or elders present then don't bother us"

Humming she came around from the behind the couch to show Kneesocks with her hair down wearing a pair of black lace bra supporting her supple CC-cup and panties as she sat on his lap shifting around a couple of times before she got comfortable

He brought his arms around her waist bringing her closer as they watched an old-school slasher flick when Naruto asked "Why aren't you still asleep Kneesocks-chan?"

Turning her head as her lips were close to his neck she said "I sensed you forming your double. While the others are content with a double I prefer the warmth of my real ryu-kun"

He smirked as she brought her lips to his as they kissed thinking that in the span of a day the girls are already comfortable enough with sharing him and making out though they aren't too set on sex as they're just not ready which he understood as they were fine with the heavy petting and oral pleasure

Separating she turned herself around straddling his legs and continued that is until the knocking came back making him growl into the kiss when she pulled back whispering "_Just ignore it sweetie. Just focus on me_"

Pulling her back into the kiss as she moaned feeling his hands roam across her firm slim body as her hands roamed across his chest trying their best to ignore the knocking

Groaning he reluctantly pulled away seeing Kneesocks panting he gave her a soft smile which she returned as he got up when everyone else had heard the knocking

Corset asked seeing Naruto stomp to the door with his corrupt moon scythe turned into it's twin combat pistol form "Uh what's Naruto doing?"

They turned to Kneesocks as she said "Naruto what are you doing?"

"I'm just going to talk to them, I'm just going to talk to them" He chanted as the door bell started to ring rapidly

He turned off the safety as they heard him say "I'm just going to kill them, I'm just going to kill them"

Before they could stop him he ripped open the door with one of the pistols aimed at they're forehead shouting out "WHAT!"

This time it wasn't Yugao who was knocking it was a tiger masked anbu with several others as well as Yugao who was giving her best apologetic look

The tiger masked anbu said "Demon the civilian council demands-"***BANG***

The moment those words left his lips there was a huge hole in the middle of his forehead making the others stare at him

"Now I'm only going to say this once so let me make myself painstakingly clear understand?" He asked getting a nod from the others

"You all have five seconds to get off my property before you end up like your friend here as I explain to the hokage why his anbu who listen to him and him only are taking orders from the civilian council as you all pray he doesn't can your collective asses or worse demote you down to academy instructors" Naruto growled hitting them save for Yugao with killer intent bringing them to they're knees

"_**AM. ?!**_" He asked not getting a response until a large apparition of a towering dragon appeared behind him with the same type of eyes as his own glaring at them with a growl

Scanty wearing a mint green version of Kneesocks underwear said "What happened to him that way?"

Blushing she said "he and I were having a little alone time when they kept knocking on the door"

Corset, Brazier and Bracelet nodded in understanding as they knew how it felt to get in the mood only to be bothered by some annoyance

Stocking asked "What did they want?"

She sighed reclining on the couch "the civilian council wants us to meet in the council chambers knowing that only the hokage, the elders or the shinobi council can call for a council meeting. He told the first anbu to tell them to get the hokage to summon him but it seems a few of lord Hiruzen's ninja have no loyalty to him"

"It is understandable. When a man is forced away from something pleasurable they tend to get aggressive" Corset said after he, his wife and Brazier came down after changing back into their clothes seeing he was still chewing out the anbu besides Yugao who was sitting on a couch sipping some tea

Naruto who had finally stopped after threatening them came back into the house after plopping down on the couch sighing when scanty started to massage his shoulder

"You know Naruto-kun the civilian council is going to persist until you comply" Yugao said getting scoff from said white haired youth

"Nee-chan you know that what they're doing is considered a crime commanding one of the old man's ninja. And I would love to see them manage to force me into anything" Naruto said reclining as Yugao nodded seeing the weird looks she was getting from the others Naruto introduced her

"Everyone this is my surrogate older sister Yugao Uzuki anbu captain of Konoha and the woman who taught me kenjutsu" He said as she gave a wave before seeing Bracelet and saw Kushina's image appear over her

"Kushina-sensei?" She said wide eyed getting a negative shake of the head from the crimson skinned beauty

"No that was my twin sister. I'm her younger sister Bracelet Daemon Uzumaki though with the letters she and I would send between each other it's finally nice to meet the woman who was practically a daughter to my sister" She said giving the purple haired woman a hug

"Yugao-nee this is as you've already met aunt bracelet. I would like you to meet the rest of the family her husband Corset and they're daughters Kneesocks and Scanty" He introduced as they waved

"And then there is my aunt and cousins on my dad's side of the family. Brazier and her twins Panty and Stocking" He said as the three waved which she returned before looking at the clock seeing it was now 3:45am

She said "I will go alert the hokage about the unauthorized meeting as he intended on sending for you later today but seeing as they're so persistent we might as well do it now"

He shrugged saying "Alright same plan as every time they hold an unauthorized meeting?"

She grinned which he returned "I've taught you well my student"

Her grin receded before hugging him after a quick peck to the forehead and disappeared as he saw the raised eyebrows from the others

He said "before the finals her fiancée who was like a brother to me was killed by a spy and she's been in a wreck since. I've been comforting her though before kakashi had taken Sasuke for training he said something that made me want to kick his ass though Kurenai beat me too it"

"What did he say?" Gaia asked coming down stairs wearing her normal attire

"He called Hayate a weak fool who died because he was pathetic then had the nerve to say if she gives him the chance he could screw her properly. I wanted to say fuck hokage-sama's orders and act weak and skewer the fucker but Kurenai beat me to it" Naruto said with a grin remembering what she did as the others backed away in slight fear

Snapping out of it he said "Come on your all going to love the show"

With the seven of them unsure as to what he meant once Shika and Anko had finally woken up they vanished in a black flash

_**00 outside the council chambers 00**_

After they flashed outside the chambers they could hear the shouting and yelling about the demon running around tainting the yondaime's name making him snigger

"Do they argue like this all the time?" Panty asked getting a nod from him

"Yeah they love me don't they?" He asked sarcastically with a grin as his fangs poked out from his upper lip

"Anyways lets head on inside. The sooner this is over the sooner we can eat and man am I starved" Naruto said as his stomach growled in agreement much to his embarrassment

Before he opened the doors he said "just sit to the side and enjoy the show" he said with a grin

_**00 inside the council chambers 00**_

"He has gone too far tarnishing the yondaime's and Senju names!" A civilian said with the rest save for one agreed while the shinobi council groaned in annoyance except for Hiashi who nodded when the doors opened as the Namikaze and Uzumaki families plus Anko, Shika and Gaia came in

"You dem-" the man started only to get a trip pronged kunai to the forehead as they saw naruto's irritated expression

"At 3:00 I was woken up because some small fish trying to survive in a ocean tried to order around a predator while using a few shrimp who's loyalty is within serious question if they're taking orders from someone who isn't they're anbu captain or hokage. Such actions would be considered treasonous" Naruto said with a growl

"I already made an example of a certain tiger masked anbu to make sure they remember who exactly they take orders from. Now I'm going to be civil and ask what was so fucking important that required me and my family to be bothered at three o'clock especially on an unauthorized meeting without your lord hokage present?" he asked in a chilling tone as everyone saw the dark look in his eyes

"That old fool doesn't know anything!" a portly man said with the other's save for a older sakura look alike who was waving at Brazier and the others agreed with him until they heard a voice say

"_Oh? This old fool knows nothing do I?_" The voice said from behind the hokage's seat as it turned showing a furious Hokage

"Sarutobi-sama we didn't see you there" the same man said only to be shut up by his glare

"It seems I've been too lax with the village. So let me be…kind enough to re-educate you all on the hierarchy here in this village" he said as Yugao brought a large chalk board that had the hokage at the top and civilians at the bottom

"At the top is me the law here in this village. Bellow me are the elders and clan heads. Bellow them are _MY_ Shinobi. Then there are the worms. And then the civilians. In other words I am the pimp and each and everyone here is my bitch!" he said with a growl standing up straight

"I tell you to jump you ask how high! I tell you to make me a cup of coffee the words that come out of your mouth better '_how many spoons of sugar Hokage-sama?'_ or '_do you want cream with that hokage-sama!_'" He said grabbing Hiashi by his chin making him look the aged kage in the eye showing fear

"I am the law! If you think I'm going to be lax with the village and the civilians anymore is dead wrong and anyone who undermines my authority will suffer my wrath! As Naruto said the shit you've pulled is treasonous and warrants execution…But! I am a lenient man, a patient man and most of all a fair man so you get this warning and this warning alone. Pull this shit again and it's your heads" He warned getting frightened nods from the civilians and Hiashi

He walked back to his seat after thanking Yugao who waved goodbye flirtatiously to Naruto who waved an eyebrow and intended to find out why

"Now I'm curious as to why this meeting has been called with it involving young Naruto-kun here" the aged kage asked as a civilian said

"He's tarnishing the Senju and lord fourth's name by claiming he's of their blood!" the man said getting a snort from the sister of minato

"Please my nephew makes the Namikaze and Senju blood proud!" Brazier said folding her arms under her large bust getting lustful looks from the men

"and who are you woman?" said the man as he felt something be pressed against the side of his head with a audible click was heard

"I am Brazier Namikaze Anarchy Senju twin sister of Minato Namikaze Anarchy Senju and these are my daughters Panty Anarchy Namikaze Senju and Stocking Anarchy Namikaze Senju. In other words aunt to my dear nephew Naruto-kun here" She said with a haughty tone getting astonished looks from the civilians before they started to scheme

"And we're his aunt and uncle on his mother's side. I am Bracelet Uzumaki Daemon; this is my Husband Corset Daemon. And these two are our lovely daughters Scanty Daemon Uzumaki and Kneesocks Anarchy Daemon" She said introducing her family as they all waved getting wide eyed looks from Hiashi

"Any other reason as to why we were called here? If not I'd like to go back to sleep for another…three…four hours before my day actually starts" Naruto said stretching when a civilian said

"It's been said that you've stolen techniques and weapons from Sasuke-sama and demand you return them" he said getting a snort from Naruto when a voice said behind him

"And hand over your women dobe. I feel they'll be useful in reviving my clan" Sasuke said with an arm cast as kakashi stood next to him with sakura (I know I've done this before at least a couple of times but hey I can't think of anything else to add filler)

"And why exactly should I give you shit except a swift harsh dose of reality as I hand you your ass a second time?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow getting a growl from him

"Besides on who's authority would I be forced to obey they're orders? Yours I beat your ass once I can do it a thousand times more. Kakashi's it's a clan affair and he's no Uzumaki or Namikaze or Senju so he's just useless as usual. The civilian council? Don't make me laugh save for Saiyuki-obaa-chan they can't do shit" Naruto said with a grin

"Besides hokage-sama has some problems with Hatake and the shit he's pulled since the founding of team 7. Isn't that right hokage-sama?" Naruto said with a grin

"Indeed I do. Kakashi since the founding of team 7 I've had a certain shinobi of mine keep a close personal eye on your habits as a jounin and leader of a team and it's safe to say I'm appalled by what I've seen" Sarutobi said with a glare aimed at kakashi

"Blatant disregard for your team's safety, poor training! I mean kakashi you didn't even teach them the tree walking exercise till they were in enemy territory after you got injured! Then we have blatant favoritism as I have several counts of you privately training Sasuke while ignoring Naruto and sakura, and then you have the gall to not only sneak into the mission reports and falsify them and to insult me by questioning me about letting a academy student graduate when said genin saved you and your teams ass several times" He listed as the clan heads sent glares his way

"H-How did you know Hokage-sama?" He asked as the aged kage pointed towards Naruto who waved

"You see after the first week of training he came to me asking for some advice and when I asked why he didn't ask you he told that you refuse to help him and when he pretends to leave he see's you continuously performing private training sessions with Sasuke. And he saw you sneak into the mission report room and checked the files you falsified. He's filled me in on every bit of misconduct you've performed since the beginning so you can guess where this is going Kakashi" He said with a neutral expression

"N-No Hokage-sama" He said

"You will be demoted to Chunin Gate Guard. And Report to Inoichi to mental evaluations with Sakura and Sasuke to see if you three are deemed appropriate to continue your shinobi career but until then Sasuke, Sakura your licenses will here by be revoked until further notice with your chakra sealed" He said with a serious expression

"What about Naruto Hokage-sama you didn't say what would happen to him" Kakashi said grabbing both sakura and Sasuke who looked rather murderous

"Naruto Uzumaki Daemon Namikaze Senju Anarchy due to his skill shown in the chunin exams and the request of the other shinobi and the Daimyo himself requested he be given the position of Tokubetsu Jounin. And since team 7 has been disbanded Naruto will be placed with his cousins with Corset, Brazier and Bracelet being they're captains" He said giving them they're headbands and flak jackets

"To be honest I'm more of a paperwork guy, and until they're old enough to take the reins for the clans I can do the work" Corset said receiving a nod from him as he accepted knowing that while Corset was a hell of a taijutsu specialist comparable to Gai or even superior he was more of the analytical type

"That's fine. Anyways everyone it's still early so get some rest everyone and team Nephlim be in my office tonight at five" He said as they saluted and shunshin back to their home ignoring the glare the now disbanded team seven sent his way

_**00 time skip hokage's office 00**_

"So Hokage-sama what is it you needed?" Naruto asked donning a black and red Jounin flak jacket with a white devil wing and a red angel wing on the back with a halo behind it much like the others except for the Namikaze they were pure white angel wings while the Uzumaki were crimson red devil wings with a spaded tail curling around from the back

"You see I want to you to hunt down Tsunade…your fiancée Naruto-kun" He said seeing naruto's usually professional expression go blank as his eyes widened much like the girls

"…I…I have nothing to say except how? When?" He asked stammering as the others stifled a laugh

"It's quite simple you see. It was during Kushina's pregnancy that the three of us were chatting while minato and corset were chatting about the arrangement between you four. She wanted to have a child since Dan died and couldn't find a good man in Konoha that wasn't arrogant or perverted. I offered the idea that why not have you be her fiancée since after all with the angel and devil blood she's going to stay young and could watch after you" Brazier said with a grin seeing his blush

"And I'm going out on a limb here to say that the perv is the reason I haven't seen her till now?" Naruto stated getting a nod

"Can I kill him? I mean it can I? First when I was little he tries to put bloodline suppression seals, chakra control disruptor seals, intellect, coordination and reflex suppression seals on me as well. Can I please I'll tell you the way of getting out of paper work" Naruto said on his knees begging he would admit he was a strong man but he wasn't too proud to beg…not all the time though

The moment he blinked he was picked up by the kage was now the one begging "Please tell me…Have I ever tell you that you're like a second son to me?"

At that moment he didn't know whether to curse himself for not keeping a camera on hand for this utterly pathetic moment or laugh himself to death at the wide eyed sniveling old man on his knees with his hands clasped together making him want to help the overly pathetic man…so he decided to help him

Sighing he relented and said "Fine but only in the form of a riddle"

"It's quite simple with the use of chakra your shadow becomes your friends that appears and vanishes in a trace when they disappear in their time of existence what they've learned you shall too as they return to whence they came" Naruto said cryptically watching the old man work through the words for about an hour making him sigh before he grabbed a mirror and held it in front of the kage

"I know I need sleep Naruto but-" He started seeing the doubles reflection move as he did making him go around his desk and pulled out a slip of paper with a mini minato on it giving the peace sign

Taking off his hat he started to bang his head on the desk repeatedly getting worried glances from the others as he was laughing like a loon since he started

"I think you broke him my boy" Said Corset receiving nods from the others in agreement

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing…let me try something" Naruto said walking to the disturbed kage's desk

Inhaling deeply he shouted "JIJI YOUR SECRETARY'S STEALING YOUR SPECIAL EDITION ICHA ICHA STASH!"

That snapped him out of it as he was now standing on his desk with his monkey summon enma in his staff form at the ready looking around wildly

"huh I honestly didn't think that would work" Naruto muttered getting disbelieving looks from corset, bracelet and brazier

"How did you know about his porn stash?" Corset asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh it's quite simple when I was little and would hide in jiji's office I found it on accident and kept this bit of information to myself until I could find a time to use it" he explained getting a nod from the others while the old kage blushed in embarrassment

"Anyways as I was saying before this all got out of hand I want you to have Tsunade return to Konoha. Not just to take the position of hokage but to help with the hospital as the doctors have gotten lax as of late, and mortality rates are high because of our lack of medical ninja" He explained getting a nod

"Do you know where she is old man?" Panty said leaning against a wall with stocking chewing on a bar of chocolate

"My informant says she is currently in Tanzaku Gai which is a few days from here. I don't care how long it takes for you to get here just make sure you do" He said getting a nod from them

"And Jiraiya is going with you" he said getting a glare from Naruto

"No chance in hell old man. I would rather be team 7's pet than have the perv be any part of this mission. He would waste valuable time drinking and flirting with women when we could do it much faster without having to deal with his vices" Naruto said getting a series of agreements from the others

He relented saying "Alright this mission is of importance so the sooner you leave the quicker you can get her back here. Do whatever you have to, just get her back here"

They saluted him and left the office in a different styled shunshin for the angels they vanished in a swirl of white feathers while the devils left in a mountain of ash, as for Naruto he left in a burst of fire with black and white feathers in a pile

_**00 front gates 00**_

"Alright if we run at top speed we should make it before to Tanzaku within two days" Bracelet said checking her memory from the last time she was in Tanzaku Gai

"Ah, Brazier, Bracelet it's great to see you two again and who are these four lovely ladies?" A voice said from behind them making them turn to see the toad sage Jiraiya

"Toad Sage" the two elder angel and devil said in a monotonous synchrony

"Aw don't be like that anyways what brings you here to Konoha and who are these four?" He asked ignoring Naruto's glare

"They're our daughters. And we're given a mission to find Tsunade to bring her back to the village" Bracelet said

"Really that's amazing. So kid I saw what you did during the chunin exams and I gotta say…I'm impressed with the proper training you could be greater than the fourth. I did train him you know so how about being my apprentice? We can start training while we go to get Tsunade" He asked looking at Naruto who was staring blankly at him

"First and foremost I know who you are _Godfather_. Two I can't say I'm impressed with what I see. Three I'm beyond kage-level so you offering to _train_ me is rather unneeded. And lastly four your having no part of this mission since you will only slow us down so do move" Naruto said with a glare

"I can't do that you don't know where she is and I do run a spy network" He said smugly

"She's in Tanzaku Gai with her assistant Shizune and her pet pig tonton. So again move or this village will lose a second sage except this one won't be due to desertion. So move!" Naruto threatened

"Aw I just want to spend time with my godson let me have that much" he pleaded getting a snort from Naruto

"Sixteen years too damn late for that one _Kyofu_. I know you lied to Tsunade-hime about me dying during the sealing so I'd grow up alone in hopes of me becoming a door mat for the village thinking I'll forgive all the shit they put me through with a smile. Not happening, my father would be disappointed in you hermit and if my mother were around she'd carve the terror of death into your pathetic wart ridden body" Naruto said with his glare growing in intensity

"So stay out of my way, stay out of my life, and stay away from my family in general or you will die" Naruto said shoving past him with the others following him

"Come on Bracelet, Brazier talk some sense into your nephew!" He pleaded only to receive a glare from them

"You deserve death for the betrayal you bestowed our brother and sister. Be thankful he let you live as is, but it's as he said you no longer deserve to be affiliated with the Namikaze or Uzumaki name and to no longer be connected to our names" Brazier said with a glare as she and Bracelet left him in the street

_**00 Tayuya 00**_

'_ugh two weeks…two weeks we've got to wait for this big breasted bimbo to give her decision on helping this snake fuck…I wonder what Naruto-kun is-Whoa wait! Where the hell did Naruto-kun come from? I mean yeah he's attractive, sadistic, and strong and those blue eyes of his look like sapphires in the sun…what was I thinking about?_' Tayuya thought as she and the rest of her friends walked around Tanzaku Gai

Since they're meeting during the chunin exams all her thoughts fell with anything Naruto related as she counts the days she can return to him as a family she ain't ashamed to admit it…she loves her long lost brother. He had an aura about him that turned her on while he maintained that loving warmth underneath that cold exterior that those he doesn't trust fail to see

Since he removed her curse mark which she hid since her curse mark takes the same transformation as what she looks like as a nephlim except her skin is slightly more violet with her hair turning a midnight black with a red hue save for the front that was snow white like naruto's except his was black as she hid herself in a genjutsu

Since she got to Tanzaku she felt a familiar sense coming to Tanzaku as she was sitting in a tree studying the compressed Uzumaki and Namikaze clan scrolls with two long scimitar like swords with a hole near the top and a red rope like tassels on the hilt of both she called them Katen Kyokotsu

It seemed that the daemon and anarchy blood in them let them use several weapons some long range and some close range and the weapon could change depending on your desire or thought. For her starting weapons she had Katen Kyokotsu for her swords and for the long range she had a pair of twin desert eagles that used chakra instead of bullets. Chakra in which she now that the mark was removed she, now had in spades comparable to that of a kage if not higher. It was good for her as Orochimaru was so intent on getting his fuck toy he didn't put much attention to her.

She shared the same desire to get out of Orochimaru's clutches and join a village or at least a clan that won't use them for some sick experiments. They just had to bide their time but for now she was given the sole mission to keep an eye on Tsunade to make sure she didn't run and right now she was getting shit faced for the…damn she lost count but she was last at twelve

Groping her chest she thought with waterfall tears_ 'wonder if I eat what she does I'll get a pair of tits at least half that size I mean since I turned twelve I've had a pair of BB's when am I going to shine damn it! I mean EVERYTHING else has grown to fit a sixteen year old sexy wide hips, slim waist, and an ass you can bounce a quarter off of on top of legs that goes on for miles! WHY ME DAMN IT!?_'

If anyone were to see her they would think she was slightly deranged…as is the curse of an Uzumaki and late development in women

_**00 with team nephlim 00**_

*_**ACHOOO**_* the three Uzumaki women sneezed making brazier, panty, stocking and Naruto turn towards them with raised eyebrows

"I sense an Uzumaki learned of the unfair life of the female maturation rate of Uzumaki women" Bracelet said with her daughters nodding in agreement causing a question mark to form over the other four heads

They've been tree hopping for a whole day and made considerable time to Tanzaku Gai and should be there within the next half hour

"So anyone-"Naruto started when he sensed Tayuya's blood and another in Tanzaku as they just walked in to town

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Scanty asked

"I just sensed Tayuya's blood even though it's faint. And there is another of one of our kind nearby I just can't pinpoint it" Naruto said as they walked through town

"Who's closest?" Bracelet asked

"The mystery woman while slightly less faint from Tayuya's is shining like a beacon and I can lead us there. As for Tayuya I can find her tonight" he said

"You know Naruto-kun you've never told us what she looks like your sister" Stocking said as the others nodded

"Well to be honest…Without that skull cap on her head and the white streak in her hair she looks like a young version of mom. And from the stories you all told me about her she even had her excessive use of profanity and tomboy attitude" He said reminiscing about the stories they told him about his mom

"When we going to meet the girl? I want to finally meet my niece after sixteen going on seventeen years" Brazier asked as they stood in front of a small bar

"I intend on finding her tonight since she's here in town most likely with Orochimaru same for her team. If I can get to her I can finally skin the snake bastard for kidnapping my sister" He growled as his hair spiked a bit

"And everyone knows that the hottest type of sex is incest" Bracelet said enjoying the sight of her nephew stumble over himself

"Why do you assume my sister and I would have sex?" He asked with a raised eyebrow not sure how the thought of him and his sister fucking became part of the conversation somewhere along the line…he wouldn't lie though she was beautiful in his opinion despite her brash personality she was still beautiful in his opinion

"Come on nephew think about it. Two siblings separated at birth, meeting again as the man who kidnapped her brings her into the light and they cross for the first time? And besides I don't doubt that she isn't against the thought of you two shagging in bed after all incest between clans is nothing new or frowned upon thus making my previous statement valid. Incest is the hottest type of sex" She said with a grin in his direction making his face heat up ignoring the sniggers from Panty and Stocking

"Um Naruto your red as a beet" Scanty said as true to her word Naruto's normally pale alabaster white skin started to take a crimson tint

"So Naruto do you know where the mystery energy is coming from?" Brazier said saving her nephew from anymore torturous humiliation from his cousins/lovers and her sister in law

"It's coming from this bar. And from what I know about Tsunade she's a bit of a drinker so if I had to make a bet she's in here" Naruto said reaching for the door

"How fair would we say your luck is?" Kneesocks asked adjusting her glasses

"I can clean out a casino after finding one token if you give me a couple hours" Naruto said seamlessly as they walked in

"Can't wait to see that happen" Panty said remembering when she and Panty had to get more money for the church so they gambled and nearly cleaned the place out

_**00 Tayuya 00**_

'_NARUTO! He's here yes and he's even sexier in the light than in that dark ass room we were in. Oh I can't wait to get the hell out of oto and be with my brother…If any of the others were to hear this they would think I was a fangirl when I am just a sister who misses her big brother…her attractive big brother_' Tayuya thought with a perverted grin seeing him walk into the bar with six other girls

'_And who the hell are those bitches doing with my Naruto-kun! Wait they have angel and devil blood so they're related…Just so long as they don't make a move on my brother I get first dibs!_' she raged glaring daggers at the women who appeared with her beloved brother as they walked inside

_**00 inside the bar 00**_

"Wow you were right" Panty said as the mysterious energy was indeed coming from Tsunade as she sat at the far end of the bar

"How about we play this cool" Naruto said as they made their way over to the slug princess's table

"Excuse me miss is it okay if we join you?" Naruto asked as said busty blond looked up to see the group standing in front of her table

Seeing brazier and Bracelet her eyes widened she said "Sure it's great to see you two again. I haven't seen you two since minato and Kushina's wedding. Who are the kids..Yours?"

They nodded as Bracelet introduced her daughters "Yup my darling little devils Scanty and Kneesocks"

The two devils waved as she returned it as she turned her attention to Brazier "And these are my lovely daughters Stocking and Panty. The seven of us Bracelets husband Corset had recently returned to Konoha"

She nodded and turned her attention to the bright blue eyed youth as she asked "And who's this? I'm guessing since neither have involved him in your introductions that he isn't yours"

"Well Tsunade-chan that's the interesting thing. When Minato and Kushina died and you were told Naruto died with them by Jiraiya did he show you a body same for they're his twin sister?" Brazier asked seeing the medic specialist think it over

"No in fact Jiraiya said that when they found minato and Kushina Naruto and little Tayuya were cut open and hardly recognizable so I couldn't see the body…why?" she asked as she looked at Naruto

"Well Tsunade how about we properly introduce you to your fiancée/nephew Naruto Uzumaki Daemon Namikaze Anarchy Senju. Son of Minato Namikaze Anarchy Senju and Kushina Uzumaki Daemon" Brazier said getting wide eyes from both Tsunade and Shizune

"w-What?!" She said shocked as Naruto nodded

"Yup I'm alive" Naruto said neutrally as he leaned back against the booth with indifference on his face as she raised an eyebrow

"But why would Jiraiya lie to me! And what happened to your sister and more importantly what happened to you?!" she asked

"Jiraiya and his summons believe in a prophecy about me affecting the elemental nations so they decided to have me become a pariah with nobody to raise me so my loyalty would be to the leaf village only. In this event I had to grow up alone without the use of my bloodlines while being a moron so I could be controlled" Naruto said shrugging seeing her shake with her head down

"As for my sister she was taken by Orochimaru or possibly handed to him by Jiraiya so I wouldn't even have my sister. Which of the two are most likely I don't know nor do I care as I've already met her and intend on skinning the snake alive" Naruto said with a sadistic grin which she returned

"Come on lets head to my hotel room we can talk there" She said which they relented getting up and leaving the bar

"I'll meet you guys there I still got to get my sister" Naruto said hopping on the roofs as Tsunade turned to the others

"So…How about you all fill me in on everything?" She said getting a nod from them all

_**00 With Tayuya 00**_

'_Given the rest of the night off what to do…Get hammered?...nah. Maybe I should just track down Naruto-kun I mean his energy is rather abundant how hard could it be? And then there's his hair color it's practically silver I think if I try-_' she thought when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes

She jumped back not realizing she was on the ledge of a building about to fall if it weren't for Naruto wrapping his arms around her waist bringing her close to him causing a blush to form which in the moonlight shining behind Naruto made it all the more visible as Naruto found it rather cute

"Careful sis don't want you getting hurt" Naruto said helping her steady herself while keeping herself within arm's reach of her brother

"Shithead-kun I missed you!" She said with a grin seeing his eye twitch before he smiled

"I've missed you too sis. So you interested in meeting our godmother, aunts and cousins?" Naruto asked getting a raised eyebrow before nodding as he wrapped his arm around her waist getting a blush while wrapping her arms around his waist when they vanished in a burst of fire

_**00 Tsunade's hotel room 00**_

"I'm going to kill those two!" Tsunade exclaimed as she was told the whole story by the angel and demon group after Tsunade had fully awakened her Uzumaki blood making her younger

Now they were just waiting on Naruto and her niece Tayuya so she can give them the biggest hug and apologize for not being there for them when in the center of the room between them all was a burst of black fire and white and black feathers

When it dispelled where the fire originated was Naruto with a mini Kushina double who was blushing from being held by her brother

He said with a small grin "Everyone let me introduce you all to my sister Tayuya Uzumaki Daemon Namikaze Anarchy Senju"

She gave the two finger salute and said "Sup bitches"

Everyone stared at her for a moment until bracelet started to laugh saying "Oh you are your mothers daughter! HAHAHAHA!"

"Am I the only one who finds it odd on why the two of them look so alike even for twins?" Brazier asked with a raised eyebrow as they all looked at Naruto and Tayuya questioningly

"Naruto did you know that you're capable of a alternate form?" Brazier said getting raised eyebrows from him

"And you bring this up randomly why? I mean yeah that's useful for espionage and all but why?" He asked not understanding how this came up as was Tayuya

"It was the same with my brother minato. He had attempted the transformation jutsu but instead of an illusion he actually changed gender and appearance…I think he placed it in the clan scroll. Anyways all the others tried it but all they got was illusions…well the girls got illusions the boys actually changed" She explained getting raised eyebrows from the others

"And again why bring this up?" Tayuya asked not really seeing the purpose of this except for espionage and seduction missions

"Naruto we need you to strip" Bracelet said getting wide eyes from the two nephlim

"Um…Why?" He asked

"Well it's going to be difficult changing with your clothes on. Besides we're all family here nothing to be embarrassed about. Or if you feel more comfortable we can send Shizune and tonton out" Bracelet suggested seeing his blush as she grinned

"Either you strip yourself down to your socks or we'll do it for you your choice" She said as she and the others all crept towards him threateningly making a cold sweat break out

"Now ladies can't we be reasonable here?" he pleaded getting no response as they ganged up on him as his clothes were scattered in the room as he stood in place

"HOLY HELL HE'S HUNG!" Panty and Tayuya said in synchrony getting a twitch from Naruto as he was forced to keep his hands at his side letting the girls ogle him after Tsunade ran a medical check on him

"well girls he's physically healthy and maintained in weight and height as he is as a man he weighs 156.9 pounds standing at 166cm in height with your girth being a rather impressive 14 inches" Tsunade said professionally on the outside save for a nosebleed like the other girls Tayuya especially

"Now Naruto just focus on changing your gender don't think of anything else but being a girl alright?" Brazier said getting a stiff nod from him as he closed his eyes focusing on being a girl as he was enveloped in a light

When it faded was a duplicate of Tayuya. She stood at 160cm tall with a slim waist, wide hips, long slender legs and alabaster white skin. Her hair instead of it being white like naruto's hers was spiky jet black that went down to the back of her knees with a white fringe coming over her left eye.

"AW WHAT THE HELL!? EVEN MY BROTHER HAS BIGGER TITS THEN ME!" Tayuya exclaimed as her brother turned sister had a pair of large DD-cup breast with a firm bubble butt with her grey dragon tail having a few black lines spread through the tail

When she opened her eyes the sclera were still black but now she had bright gold yellow eyes with slits

As Naruto looked at everyone Bracelet couldn't help but release an appreciative whistle saying "Damn Naruto or should I say Naruko you look pretty damn fine as a woman"

Tsunade walked forward and examined the newly changed Naruko as she did the same exam on Naruto and said "Well despite the change in height she now weighs 45 kilograms with hardly any body fat"

"Of course not it all went to her tits. Why me even my brother has bigger tits than I do what the fuck kami?" Tayuya complained as she sulked in a corner

Bracelet said walking towards Tayuya "The only reason you have yet to develop is because you haven't fully awakened your blood same for Tsunade who we just awakened though Naruto or I mean Naruko will have to"

Said man turned woman said "What do I gotta do?"

"First Tayuya remove the illusion and take off your shirt" Bracelet said getting a hesitant nod before she removed the illusion showing her skin being slightly more violet with her hair turning a midnight black with a red hue save for the front that was snow white as her eyes were now the same as naruko's except her eyes were slightly darker than naruko's now

"Now I know they look alike now Tayuya remove your shirt" She instructed as she undid her rope belt and removed her Chinese top revealing her BB-cup

"Bra too" She said with a Cheshire cat grin making the newly found sister remove her black bra with slight hesitation

"What else do you want have me remove my pants too?!" She growled as Tsunade performed her physical with a slight frown

"I'll take a guess and say you don't eat much do you?" Tsunade asked getting a negative

"Only time me and my team are able to eat more than a small bowl of rice and bread is when he has us do missions without him around…Why?" She asked

"You're suffering from malnutrition which is partially why you're developing so poorly. Anyways besides that you're in perfect health" She said jotting down some notes with Naruko and naruto's papers

"So now that I'm embarrassed enough to the point I wish for death what else do we have to do to fully wake up my blood?" She said covering her rather small chest with her arms

"All Naruko has to do is focus chakra into her body while you focus on absorbing it into you while you kiss" She said with a grin while the two siblings went wide eyed

"KISS! BUT WHAT POINT IS IT FOR US TO EITHER BE HALF NAKED OR COMPLETELY NAKED?!" She exclaimed while looking at Naruko who simply had no expression on her face

"Well Tayuya for one the chakra will be easier to bring into you without the clothing getting in the way" Brazier started as Tayuya prompted her

"And? What else is there?" She started not liking the grin while noticing Naruko rolled her visible eye

"And secondly it makes it far more hotter in retrospect" Bracelet said getting the two mixed breeds eyebrows to twitch

"Are they always like this?" Tayuya asked getting nod from her brother/sister

"Yeah for angels and demons we have no morals or inhibitions otherwise you and I would have some reservation about this. Haven't you found it odd that neither you nor I have objected to this?" She said bringing her arms under her massive breast as her tail swung side to side seeing her sister nod as she walked forward until they were slightly past arm length as Tayuya felt naruko's breath hit her lips making her shudder slightly feeling her sister's chakra slightly wash over her

"Come on get to the kiss already!" Panty said with a bag of popcorn getting hit in the head by naruko's tail before it wrapped around Tayuya's waist bringing them closer as naruko's lips were mere inches away from her own

"Just focus on my chakra and this will all be over" Naruko said softly as Tayuya had to suppress a shudder and a moan when her tail retracted from around her as her lips were sealed by naruko's causing the soon to be complete nephlim to wrap her arms around naruko's neck while naruko's hands were in two place one on the nape of her neck and the other around her waist

"This is hot" Bracelet said watching with the others as they saw could feel the chakra slowly be absorbed into Tayuya who brought herself closer to Naruko

After the matriarchs of the anarchy-Namikaze clan and Uzumaki-Daemon clans were satisfied with how much chakra she had absorbed once she had gone from a BB to a low D

Bracelet had already said Naruko could stop transferring chakra which she did but Tayuya wouldn't let go much to they're enjoyment as they took pictures until Naruko tapped her in the back of the head making her stop letting the two of them separate as the two huffed

What stood between the two of them was a trail of saliva while Tayuya looked down with wide eyes cupping her breast until her eyes lit up with glee

"YES! Finally I don't have small tits anymore!" She cheered doing her happy dance making Naruko sweatdrop before turning to the others

"So how do I change back?" She asked only getting silence from the angel who did her best to avoid eye contact which unsettled Naruko

"Aunty, how do I change back?" She repeated with a bit more insistence only to receive mumbled words

"One more time except a bit louder" She said leaning closer to the angel

"It takes two weeks to return to normal after the first transformation" She said quickly getting a blank expression from the woman in front of her

"So I'm stuck like this…for two weeks?!" She exclaimed getting a nod before she sulked in the corner

"Actually two and a half weeks" She corrected as the depressed aura was even thicker as it hovered over Naruko in waves

_**Hyoton: So I think that's a good place to end the chapter. I know I kind of came out from left field with the transformation but to some angels appear to the human mind in various forms why not have the transformation be like that. But yeah Naruto is now Naruko. No she won't be permanent but it will be an interesting experience for him**_

_**As for my Naruto/mlp story I'm taking it into a different route as in you'll see when I decide to post the first chapter alright? Next story I'm posting is my Naruko/kim possible story**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hyoton: Sup everybody on this lovely site I want to start with this chapter is going to be short maybe just pushing a couple thousand maybe longer as I am also focusing on my new Prince of Oto story with the assistance of my friend Shinku Kami No Arashifor letting me use the first bit of his story as my base **_

**Summary: What if Naruto wasn't simply just the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi? The sole reason why an Uzumaki was able to contain the nine-tails in their body was because of they're blood. Born from an Angel and Devil he will show the leaf just who the hell they're fucking with.**

**Notes: Angel/Devil Naruto, Ten tailed Naruto, Multi bloodline Naruto, Sharingan/Rinnegan Naruto, Godlike, Cold/Sadistic/Intelligent Naruto, all elemental affinity use and yin-yang release**

**Harem: Anko(Devil), Road to ninja Hinata(Devil), Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, (devil)Tsunade, (Gaia)(Devil), Hana(Devil), Tsume(Devil), Tayuya(Nephlim), Ino(Angel), (Shika)(Angel), (Izumi)(Fallen Angel), Yugao (Angel), Kushina (Devil), Shizune (Angel)**

**Bashing: Kakashi/Sakura/Sasuke/Civilian council/Jiraiya (I just can't find anything good about the guy)/Kiba**

**Good Danzo, Good elder council**

**Note I do not own Naruto, Panty and stocking with garter belt, Bleach, RWBY or any elements from other anime or show I used as I've used what comes to mind**

* * *

_**00 Tanzaku Gai clothing store 00**_

"There is no way on kami's green earth am I coming out from this changing room" the recently turned Naruko said on the other side of the curtain obscuring the changing room

"Aw come on sis you've done this for the last three sets of clothing at least let us see it and if we don't like it we'll pick something else" Tayuya said wearing her usual clothing without the cap as the other girls came with them to help Naruko with her clothing as they have already picked out a couple pairs of clothing

One being a pair of black spandex short shorts with a brown leather belt holding her kunai and shuriken pouches along with a brown short sleeved jacket that left her belly button bare with the jacket closed under the breast with a grey top that showed a lot of cleavage that was pushed up by the jacket and a black scarf wrapped around her neck as her footwear comprised of two calf high combat boots

The second being a full black spandex suit that left her hands and feet bare while showing her curves while the lower section was covered by a pair of black anbu styled pants and an open red vest with black shinobi sandals with arm and leg guards

"Seriously Naruko we've already got you bra and panties what we picked you can't possibly be anymore embarrassing than that" Panty said as they had to measure her bust size to pick her the proper panties though she rarely uses them in substitution to what Anko usually wears as a fishnet bodysuit or a top

"Fine but if one of you laugh I'm kicking your teeth in" She threatened as on the way here she was harassed by several men who had the nerve to grope her in public which ended up with them losing their anatomy in favor of them having said anatomy shoved up each other's asses

Walking out she was wearing black high heeled boots with black stockings with white short shorts with a white sleeveless turtleneck with a black sleeveless tailcoat as the v-neck of the vest came bellow her breast with two black fingerless opera style gloves while on her hips were two black pouches holding her weapons

"I honestly say that looks good on you sis" Tayuya said checking out her sister as were her cousins while Tsunade and the others were walking around town

"I gotta agree with her on this one you look good like this ever consider staying as a girl?" Panty asked getting a death glare as Naruko growled with her tail swaying as she found out that she no longer needed to cut holes in her clothes as the tail can just phase through the fabric

"I already agreed to let my female persona the liberty to see the light two weeks of every other month I think that's more than enough as I don't want the council to hound me to get a piece of me" She said with a shiver as they paid for the clothes and sealed them away

"Oh come on Naruko you make it sound like they'd attempt to rape you" Stocking said getting a blank look

"Stocking-chan the leaf shinobi in the village would go so far as to drug their fellow leaf kunoichi just to get laid. I had to save Anko-hime from an attempted rape when they drugged her and dragged her into an alley" She said as she sensed two chakra signatures following them as she said

"Hey guys how about you all head to the hotel I'm going to go for a walk my legs are pretty stiff" She said as they nodded while taking her other purchased clothing as she went out into the forest

* * *

_**00 Forest 00**_

"_Yo Itachi don't you find it odd that the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is a woman when Zetsu's reports said with your support that he was a indeed a guy_" Kisame said getting a shrug as they slowly followed her into the forest

"_I don't know Kisame but the chakra is there he must be hiding under a henge or he was a she the entire time…I did leave when he was still a child so I might not have figured it out_" 'he' said still following the girl through the forest

"_You know the hushed whispers don't really work when you practically yell them when the person your shadowing is barely a dozen feet away?_" They heard behind them as they quickly turned around as Kisame got punched in the stomach launching him back as his partner quickly joined them

"You know the term you two fit in this current situation is that of a pervert" She said placing one hand on her hip staring at them

Flustered Kisame said "A-And how is that?!"

Raising an eyebrow she said "Well let's see two grown adults alone dressed suspiciously as they follow a vulnerable teen age girl barely over the age of consent into the forest while she's alone? My aren't you two just a couple of creeps"

To be honest her devil side got quite the sick thrill from seeing a grown man get flustered while 'Itachi' quirked an eyebrow saying "I must say Naruto-kun you've gotten better at getting under someone's skin"

Looking over at her old friend she said with a purr before kicking the blue skinned giant away down the road "I learned from the master Izumi-chan it's great to see you by the way you look fine…Really fine"

The now affirmed Izumi colored slightly as she said "You know Naruto-kun I have to ask why are you a woman?"

Shrugging she said "Well it turns out the men on my dad's side of the family can actually change their appearance….The downside is the wait time it takes to change back is a little long"

Feeling the depressing aura Izumi asked "And how long is the wait?"

She fell to her knees saying "Two and a half weeks…I miss my mini Naruto"

Getting a sympathetic pat on the shoulder Izumi said "As nice as it is talking to you Naruto-kun but our leader wants you"

Getting a snort she said "I'll take a shot in the dark and say it's for the nine tails?"

She nodded making her sigh "Yeah I hate to burst your bubble my lovely nightingale but numbers one through nine are no longer alive"

Raising an eyebrow she asked "And how do you know Naruto-kun?"

The scaly appendage waved itself in front of her face saying "Because out of the entire tailed beast I don't remember the sage making a dragon. To make a long story short after you left I got attacked by a mob lead by inu-teme where I was nearly killed. To save my life Kurama used all of her strength to call for her siblings to save me but the seal didn't contain it but more so made me the new ten tails thanks to my nephlim blood over powering her"

Nodding se removed her cloak as Kisame said "Itachi what are you doing?!"

"It seems that we are unable to retrieve the nine tailed beasts making our mission pointless. And as such the only purpose for the group's forming is no longer alive making the group unnecessary" she said revealing she was wearing her old anbu uniform without her mask

He growled pulling out his Sameheda saying "You'd betray the Akatsuki Itachi! Fine then I'll just drag back your corpse and take the kid after shaving off his legs to keep him or her from running"

Naruko pulled out her scythe saying "You know _She_ has a name asshole but you aren't going to need to bother learning it because I'll be killing you"

Looking at her partner she asked "You ready for a fight Izumi-hime?"

Sparing a side glance she said "Are you part dragon?"

"Touché" the biju said as the two of them charged as her scythe changed into their twin pistol form with the other with a blade turned into gunblade (imagine blazefire saber from ffXIII)

The two of them moved in perfect synchrony when Kisame swung his sword Izumi blocked while Naruko attacked with his guard down as the two slowly tore him down as they swapped attacks

When Kisame thought he finally caught a break and swung at their necks his grin fell when he hit two clones as his world faded to black when he felt something pierce his skull

"I have to say he wasn't really much of a fight you know?" She said getting a nod from the new matriarch of the Uchiha

"Yeah since a month ago he hasn't really been putting his whole power into his fights like he used to…Could he be sick?" Izumi suggested getting a shrug

"I wouldn't know he wasn't my partner…Oh well we'll save his sword and get the bounty for his body so I can add that to the clan funds" she said cutting his head off while burning his corpse as she collected one of the seven swordsman's weapons

"I guess this means I've practically painted a bull's eye on my back for the Akatsuki huh?" She said sealing away the sword as it was placed in her pouch

Walking back to Tanzaku she said humorously "I would believe so"

"No need to enjoy the fact I've got a group of S-class nut jobs on my back or anything you know" She said running to catch her as she was wrapped up in a hug from the slightly taller woman

"…So when are you going to tell me specifically why you're a woman since I don't see an illusion over you with my sharingan" She said getting a grumble as she leaned into it

"Apparently my dad has angel blood and the male angels are able to change their appearance without a henge…Downside is the first time you change you have to stay in that form for two and a half weeks as a cool down period before I can change back…And to stay in control I have to give this form it's time to breath every couple weeks" She said feeling the slightly taller woman shake

"Yeah go ahead laugh at my misery you know how hard it is to adjust from losing your manhood…I forgot I had to sit to pee this morning damn it!" She said as the usually stoic Uchiha laughed humorously getting a pout from her friend and not so secret love

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but that is a little funny at your expense" She said whipping away a tear looking at Naruko who just stared at her blankly before her lips were claimed making the sharingan wielder go wide eyed feeling her eyes burn as they shifted as she gave into the kiss

Disconnecting she said "It's great to have you back my _Ochita Megami _(Fallen Goddess). By the way you look nice with those wings"

Running to a nearby lake she examined herself to see she had one angel wing and one devil wing as her hair darkened with a grey streak that went from her bangs to the end of her hair

The final thing was when she focused her sharingan it grew past its three bladed saw look to have a octagon on the outside with the saw in the center

"I noticed you were slowly going blind from the over use of the mangekyō sharingan so I gave you a bit of a boost and pushed it into its EMS stage. And this way the council won't try to turn you into breeding stock when we return to the village" She said getting tackled to the ground as she was kissed several times as she laid her head on her breast

"While I find this comfortable having your head on my tits is a little uncomfortable like your squeezing them" She said as Izumi switched to her stomach

"That's why I miss you being a guy you don't have to deal these things and I miss your muscles" She said resting her chin on her stomach

"Eh in two weeks and a couple days you can enjoy it all you want…But for now let's head back to my hotel and introduce you to my sister" She said standing with the assistance of Izumi who was wide eyed

"You found her?! Where was she?" she asked being told by Naruto that he had a long lost little twin sister

"Apparently Orochi-teme snatched her when my old man sealed the nine tails in me. I intend on skinning the fucker…I wonder how he would look as a snake skin bikini top or a trench coat for Anko-hime" She said the last part to herself before looking at Izumi as they walked back to the hotel

"What is your opinion a bikini top or a trench coat?" She said making several guys pass out from a nosebleed imagining her in a bikini causing her eyes to roll thinking '_fucking perverts_'

"If it's Anko-chan I'd go with the Bikini top she always wears a trench coat especially the one you got her for her promotion to a full time jounin" She said getting a nod remembering the special trench coat Naruto got her when he was little for her becoming a fully fledged jounin it was all made from black dragon scales with the bottom being fanned with purplish grey flames

She absolutely loved that trench coat and wears it on underneath her regular one as it has more protection that the armor those samurai wear when he gave it to her she gave him the biggest sloppiest kiss anyone could imagine

"Yeah I agree good thing I know her measurements" he said getting a raised eyebrow from the Uchiha next to him

"I can't help but ask…How do you know her measurements Naruto-kun?" she asked wondering how that was possible

"Since I marked her. Her body stayed in her early twenties for some time and the fact that she told me in a random conversation 34DD is a rather impressive bust for her height" she said making more men pass out as the finally reached the room

* * *

_**00 inside 00**_

"And you just let her walk around alone?" Brazier said wide eyed at their children getting nods

"She just wanted to stretch her legs it's difficult going from as tall as he was to the height she is now" Tayuya defended when as the door opened they heard

"Sup people I got us another travel buddy" Naruko said when in came a tall ebony and grey haired woman with a heart shaped face that had scars on both sides of her nose going under her eyes

"Sup sis you sure know how to pick up women you know that?" Tayuya said getting hit in the head by a scroll she tossed making her open it to reveal the head of Kisame Hoshigaki

"Holy shit the tail less biju! Where did you find this fucker!" She said seeing her sister and her mysterious companion stare at her

"Are you sure she just isn't a de-aged double of Kushina-sensei? I mean if you just dye her hair completely red and take away the black sclera you'd have a perfect double of her as a child" She said getting a shrug

"Yeah both she and aunty Bracelet have quite the resemblance to mom on the account that Bracelet is mom's twin sister and all. Anyways sis I sensed him and Izumi-chan following us so I got them to follow me. After telling her the point of the Akatsuki a group of S-rank ninja being non-existent she joined me" Naruko started to explain as Tayuya went wide eyed

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Your telling me there is a group of S-class ninja just working together and they were following you!? And why the hell were they?!" She asked standing up

"It is because the leader of the group Pain wants to collect the nine tailed beast to recreate the juubi so he could use its power to bring about peace" Izumi said getting a snort from Naruko

"Yeah and technically it's thanks to Konoha that I screwed their plans over because the tailed beast are no more since I've absorbed them making me what they were originally trying to obtain" She said sitting on the couch with a bottle of water in hand

"You do know that this is putting a large bull's eye on your back for them now right?" Kneesocks said getting a snort

"At the moment they haven't the slightest clue that tails 1-9 are no longer amongst the world" Naruko said relaxing as Scanty kept petting her dragon tail with her being wrapped up in it while Izumi got to meet naruko's family

"Ah so she marked you and became a fallen angel those are quite rare they stand on the same ground as a nephlim but they can't use their third release. You must have had quite the regret to make you become this way" Bracelet said talking to Izumi with Brazier nearby nodding

"My family was attempting a coup so hokage-sama asked me to eliminate them even though I tried to have them change their ways. My mom was killed by father when I came in and I killed him when Sasuke walked in" She explained as panty said

"No offense but your brother is an ass" Panty said getting a nod from the others

"Yeah from what Naruto told us he's become a mirror image of your father" Scanty said as Naruko laid back listening to them all talk

She decided to conk out for a while since she knew that they all loved to gossip and talk with each other and training Izumi in her new blood alongside Tsunade who to her surprise became a devil and Shizune who while not as surprisingly became an angel so they could adjust to their new abilities and come back to earth as they will now be immortal and outlive many of their friends

But to her this was just another day of eternity for the King turned queen of biju

* * *

_**Hyoton: As I said this is a relatively short chapter not counting this it came to just over 3,258 words so a decent number. Anyways I wanted to start my Naruko/Motorcity story and start on my Prince of Sound story outline to hammer out how the first chapter is going to go down even with the assistance of Shinku Kami no Arashi for letting me use the base of his Iwa's Ace story **_

_**And on a side note I intend on redoing my Equestrian sage story but I'm at an impass should I redo it as a Celestia came to Konoha and gave birth to Naruto or stay with the story I originally started**_


End file.
